NCIS DrabbleCollection by Nici
by nici's anatomy
Summary: Drabble Collection featuring various "NCIS" Characters - Chapter 77: The Escort
1. No fairy tale ending

Titel: **No fairy tale ending**  
Author: nici's anatomy  
Genre: Angst  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Summary: a missing scene. Set right after 5.14 "Internal Affairs" - response to challenge #38 - 'Nightmares' (for lj's ncisdrabble100)  
Character/Pairing: Jenny Shepard (Jethro Gibbs)  
Disclaimer: Nothing of the NCIS universe belongs to me. If it would, Jen and Kate would still be alive. I just borrowed everything ... The only things I own are my DVDs, a computer and my dirty mind :)  
Comment: I'm not a native speaker and still learning the language (speaking and reading is so much easier than writing :/), so please be patient. If there are any mistakes in it, please tell me. Also if you like/dislike it, I'd love to know. This is my first NCIS fanfiction, btw ...

*~*~*~*

"Long live the Queen!" Jenny can still hear Jethro's voice echoing in her head, the sarcasm hurting her like a knife stabbed deep into her chest where once her heart was beating an innocent song. Once he'd loved her. Once he'd respected her.  
A lifetime ago. When everything was just a dream come true.  
Paris. City of love. Endless nights. No need to be afraid everything could be over soon.  
A lifetime ago. Nothing could've stopped her back then.  
Now she is running out of time. If only he'd knew.  
The Frog is dead, but the nightmares aren't over - yet.


	2. It's beginning to get to me

Titel: **It's beginning to get to me**  
Author: nicis_anatomy  
Genre: General, Angst  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 200  
Summary: Sometimes someone just proves you wrong. (Challenge #119 – 'Beginning' for lj's ncisdrabble100 )  
Character/Pairing:Jethro Gibbs (POV)/Jenny Shepard  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.  
Comment: I'm not a native speaker and still learning the language (speaking and reading is so much easier than writing :/), so please be patient. If there are any mistakes in it, please tell me. Also if you like/dislike it, I'd love to know.

*~*~*~*

They say: „The first cut is the deepest." I always thought I'd know what they mean. Since fourteen years the cut still keeps bleeding. I got used to it. I know that it was never meant to heal at all.  
Today I learned that the first cut isn't the deepest. It is deep. And it hurts like hell. But the second one does too. Five years ago she broke my hearts, and I never even realized that the pain was there, united with the one I've lived with for so long.  
I was wrong. It's the pain from 2000 that haunts me, keeps me up all night, and drives me mad. The memory of something so deep, so true and both so wonderful and painful at the same time... The shadows of the past were after me for all these years without me even noticing.  
But today everything is going to change. The one that will haunt me all day, keep me up all night, and drive me mad, is standing right in front of me, smiling.  
And it feels like 2000 all over again.

They say: "The first cut is the deepest." - Jenny's "Hello, Jethro." just proved them wrong.


	3. Reflection

Titel: **Reflection**  
Author: nicis_anatomy  
Genre: General  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 200  
Summary: Sometimes a glimpse is all it takes to change everything. (Scene from Kill Ari, Part 1) . Response to Challenge #121 – 'Reflection' for lj's ncisdrabble100 )  
Character/Pairing:Jethro Gibbs (POV)/Jenny Shepard  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.  
Comment: I'm not a native speaker and still learning the language (speaking and reading is so much easier than writing :/), so please be patient. If there are any mistakes in it, please tell me. Also if you like/dislike it, I'd love to know.

*~*~*~*

"There won't be any 'off the job,' Agent Gibbs!"  
Her green eyes flicker restless, while she's trying to retain control. I've seen her in this emotional state quite often, and I've to admit I kinda like it.  
"That's too bad. I missed you, Jen," I say, grinning. I know its Jen staring at me, or maybe it's the Director. 'Madame Director'. I might like her, too. Once I got used to her.  
But right now all I can see is her, the one I've fallen in love with all these years ago: Jenny.  
She's there, well hidden behind this cool mask, but still fighting, still there. And to end this fight I know all I have to do is look at her like this. She knows it, too.  
"Don't make this difficult, Jethro," she begs, but I ignore her. On the outside I might be the arrogant bastard she is seeing, but on the inside I'm still me. I need her to know this. So I have to let my guards down, show her that nothing's changed. And I know it won't take long before she remembers that it's true what they say: Eyes are a reflection of the soul.


	4. The Journey

**TITLE:** The Journey**  
AUTHOR:** nici's anatomy**  
CHARACTER:** Jethro Gibbs/Jenny Shepard**  
GENRE:** Angst, Character dead**  
SUMMARY:** Some journeys are hard. Some of them you have to walk alone, but not lonely. Some journeys may never end. Response to Challenge #123 – 'Sweat' for lj's ncisdrabble100  
**RATING:** G**  
WARNING:** Spoiler for 5.18 "Journey's End"**  
WORD COUNT:** 300**  
****DiSCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.  
**COMMENT:** Beta'd by Nea. Thanks, Hon!

*~*~*~*

Summer. Marseille. An attic with no air.  
Sweat-soaked, they are lying in a bed, still exhausted from the events which just transpired. The beginning of something big, something they would feed on for the next years.

Spring. Eight years later. Washington DC.  
Soaked with sweat and unconscious, he's lying in a small bed. Cold sweated, she's pacing the room, restless, and afraid this could be the end. Still, she's feeding on what happened years ago. Chances are he's doing the same. But she knows better.

Fall. One year later.  
Dripping with sweat she wakes up from the nightmare that's haunting her for month now. It will end soon. It has to end. Otherwise, she knows, she's going to loose everything.

Summer. Six month later. California.  
Facing what's supposed to happen next, she breaks out into a cold sweat. Today everything will end. It's going to happen fast. She is afraid, scared to death; although he is here for her. She can feel his present, like she had all these years. He is in her heart, forever; with her all the time.

One day later.  
Cold sweat is running down his spine as he enters the Diner, still shocked that he has lost her.

Winter. Some years later. A basement.  
With sweat dripping off his forehead, he's painting the last letter onto the back of his boat.  
Finally, he puts the brush down. Stepping aside, he spends one last glance at the inscription 'Paris', before he slowly leaves the basement. It will be the last time.  
What started all these years ago will end soon, maybe tonight. He can feel it. Finally, his work is done. It's time for him to join her. On their last journey; the one that started thirty years ago, sweat-soaked, stuck in this attic in Marseille.


	5. Thirty Years Of Tears

**TITLE:** Thirty Years Of Tears**  
AUTHOR:** nici's anatomy**  
CHARACTER:** Jethro Gibbs, Jenny Shepard**  
GENRE:** Gen**  
SUMMARY:** You meet everybody twice - at least. Response to Challenge #124 – 'Tears' for lj's ncisdrabble100**  
RATING: **G**  
WARNING:** not beta'd and written at 3am in the morning (the third night in a row without sleep)**  
WORD COUNT:** 300**  
DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.

*~*~*~*

He was walking down Main Street when he saw her on the playground. He couldn't help but watching her swing higher and higher, her long red hair blowing in the wind.  
Seeing him she waved to him, and the next thing he remembered was him kneeling next to her, trying to dry the tears that were running down her cheeks.  
"Don't cry, Everything's going to be fine," he whispered, pulling a tissue out off his pocket to clean her bleeding knee. He had no idea how bad she was injured, but holding and comforting her seemed the right thing to do.  
"I'm not crying," she said, sobbing silently; the high intensity of her green eyes meeting his blue ones made him shiver. "I'm a big girl. Big girls don't cry."  
"Of course, you are," he said, trying desperately not to laugh. She just looked too cute trying to be brave.  
"One day I will be famous. And when you're famous you're not allowed to cry."  
"Oh, you're right. So you will become an Actress?"  
"Don't be stupid! I will work for the President. Like my dad."  
"The President? In Washington? Wow! So you are good at politics?"  
"Yeah," she nodded, examining her knee absent-minded.  
"This will leave a scar," he said. "Scars are a sign of bravery. I have one, too. Wanna see it?" He started to turn up his sleeve when a man appeared at the fence.  
Seeing her father, the little girl's face lightened up, and she didn't hesitate to come back on her feet. "I've gotta go. Maybe you can show me your scar later."  
Pausing at the gate she turned around. "I'm Jenny, but you can call me Jen."  
"I will," he promised, smiling, not knowing that thirty years later he actually would do it.


	6. The Last Stand

**TITLE:** The Last Stand**  
AUTHOR: **nicis_anatomy  
**CHARACTER:** Jenny Shepard  
**GENRE:** Angst, Gen  
**SUMMARY:** "You can go. I'm staying. _This_ ends here!" Response to Challenge #125 – 'Trigger' for lj's ncisdrabble100  
**RATING:** G  
**WARNING:** Spoiler for 5.18 "Judgement Day"  
**WORD COUNT:** 100  
**DiSCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.  
**COMMENT:** not Beta'd.

*~*~*~*

They were coming. She could hear them.  
She'd known it all the time.

Quietly, she stood waiting, protected only by her gun.  
This would be her last stand.  
She'd known it all the time.

She'd made a lot of mistakes in her life.  
Some undetected. Some not even worth talking about.  
Some she regretted.  
Some were fatal.

One she'd have to pay for. Eventually.  
She'd known it all the time.

They were coming. She could see them.  
Quietly she prayed. "I'm so sorry, Jethro."

They were here.  
Slowly, the pulled the trigger,  
prepared to protect the man she'd always loved.


	7. No big deal?

**TITLE:** No big deal?**  
AUTHOR: **nicis_anatomy  
**CHARACTER:** Jenny Shepard, Jethro Gibbs  
**GENRE:** Gen, Humor, General  
**SUMMARY:** "Does it need saying?" Response to Challenge # 103 – 'Satisfaction' for lj's ncisdrabble100  
**RATING:** G  
**WORD COUNT:** 200  
**DiSCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.  
**COMMENT:** not Beta'd.

*~*~*~*

"What's your problem, Jethro? It's only three words. It can't be that hard."  
Leaning back in her chair, Jenny looked somehow frightening, but also very amused.   
Jethro instead felt anxious. She was in her usual Director's mood; something he normally could handle pretty easy.  But this time it was different.  
This time it felt different.  This time it was personal.   
"Jen, I-," he began, but then shook his head. Desperately, he started to pace her office.    
This wasn't good ...  Why was she doing this to him? What did he do to deserve it?

Jenny watched Jethro for a minute, before she stood and joined him near the bar.   
"Need a drink?" she asked, offering him a glass. Sighing, Jethro took it from her.  Waiting for him to take a sip, she started again. "Come on, Jethro. Say it!"  
"No," Jethro said, taking another sip. "I can't, Jen."  
"Why? Is this one of your rules? Number... What? 36?"   
Jethro shock his head.  
"Then say it!"  
"I've gotta go!" He tried to escape, but she caught him by the door.  
"Give in?" she asked, her grip tightening around his arm.   
"Okay, okay," he sighed, deeply. "_You. Were. Right_! - Are you satisfied now?"


	8. A lifetime ago

**TITLE**: A lifetime ago  
**AUTHOR: **nicis_anatomy  
**CHARACTER:** Jenny Shepard  
**GENRE:** Gen  
**SUMMARY:** "Do you remember that little farmhouse we were hold up in?" - Response to Challenge #127 – 'Souvenir' for lj's ncisdrabble100  
**RATING:** G  
**WORD COUNT:** 200  
**DiSCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.  
**COMMENT:** not Beta'd.

*~*~*~*

It was in moments like this when Jenny would go to her bedroom and open the drawer of her nightstand to take out the brown wooden box, lying well hidden beneath white silk.  
Sitting down on her bed, she opens the box. Smiling, she sifts through some old pictures showing her as a little girl hiking in Maine or on this sailboat her dad had once took her. She'd always loved spending time with her dad, and sometimes she wishes to go back in time to relive some of these moments.

But these memories aren't the ones she's here for now. Today she's looking for something different. Something that is lying among some stuff she'd brought back from Europe.  
A sad smile crosses Jenny's face. The tiny Eiffel tower brings back memories; some of them are happy ones, others aren't.  
But this is also not what she is looking for today. Unsealing the small brown envelope, she pulls out the picture from her pocket to stash it into the jacket already filled with old memories from times when she had the feeling nothing could have stopped her.  
Serbia – a lifetime ago. A time she could never forget. And him either.


	9. Scars and Souvenirs

**TITLE**: Scars and Souvenirs  
**AUTHOR: **nicis_anatomy  
**CHARACTER:** Jethro Gibbs  
**GENRE:** Gen, Angst  
**SUMMARY:** One blurry mess … Set after "Judgement Day, Part 2" - Response to Challenge #127 – 'Souvenir' for lj's ncisdrabble100  
**RATING:** G  
**WORD COUNT:** 200  
**WARNING: **Spoiler for 5.18/19 "Judgement Day"  
**DiSCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.  
**COMMENT:** not Beta'd.

*~*~*~*

He was so tired he hardly found his way down to his basement.  
Slowly he went to the workbench. Sitting down, his hand reached for the bourbon. Without wasting a minute to find a glass, he drunk right from the bottle.  
Closing his eyes, he buried his head in his hands, finally letting the grief he'd been fighting since he last sat here talking to Tony over her phone win.  
Everything that had happened after this call was still one blurry mess.  
He needed time. To think. To grief. To find his strength back to finally move on.  
Without her.  
He'd lost her once and it had nearly destroyed him. Now he'd lost her again; but this time there was no hope she'd come back to him and heal the scars she'd left with one smile - like she did three years ago. This time she was gone for good.  
He reached into his pocket for the piece of paper. "Dear Jethro" … that was all he'd left; some memories and her letter.  
One single tear ran down his cheek, leaving a dark trail where it hit the paper.  
His tears, her ink, forever united.  
Like they'll always be in his heart.


	10. The Time of his life

**TITLE**: The Time of his life  
**AUTHOR: **nicis_anatomy  
**CHARACTER:** Carson Taylor (and Team)  
**GENRE:** Gen, General  
**SUMMARY:** There is always something there to remind him. Set after 5.09 "Lost&Found" - Response to Challenge #127 – 'Souvenir' for lj's ncisdrabble100  
**RATING:** G  
**WORD COUNT:** 100  
**DiSCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.  
**COMMENT:** not Beta'd.

*~*~*~*

Although he'd really missed his parents Carson had spent a great time at NCIS.

Agent Gibbs got him Soda before dinner. He won the movie quiz against Tony. He spent a night at Director Shepard's house and her driver took him back to the Headquarter. Abby bought him Caf Pow! and he even caught a glimpse of her back tattoo. Then the Director had played cards with him, before his parents finally came to pick him up.

It's safe to say, Carson had had the time of his life, and the blue NCIS cap he'd kept would always remind him.


	11. Coincidence or Predestination?

**TITLE**: Coincidence or Predestination?  
**AUTHOR: **nicis_anatomy  
**CHARACTER:** Abby Scuito, Jethro Gibbs  
**GENRE:** Gen, General  
**SUMMARY:** There's no such thing as a coincidence. - Response to Challenge #85 'Surprises' for lj's ncisdrabble100.  
**RATING:** G  
**WORD COUNT:** 300  
**DiSCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.

*~*~*~*

It had been a long day. For all of them. They were all tired. They all needed a break, but Abby had had way too many Caf Pows to rest. McGee instead could hardly stand, and he was drifting into sleep when Abby caught the chance to sneak out of the lab. She wanted to see Gibbs and check if he was doing okay. She knew Kate meant a lot to him and that he was blaming himself for her death, no matter what everyone was telling him. He had to take Ari down; whatever it may take, and Abby and the team was working twice as hard as usually to find something that proved Gibbs was right.

When Abby entered the squadroom she saw Gibbs talking to this new redheaded woman; their new Director. Hiding in a corner, Abby waited for her to leave. She didn't want to talk to Gibbs in front of Madame Director. She had no idea if she could trust her or not. Maybe she was okay, maybe not. Abby hadn't decided yet. Until she overheard what Gibbs was just saying:

_"Don't do that interview. Please."_

Surprised, Abby raised an eyebrow. Please? Gibbs never used please. Unless …

_"Mind if I tag along? … Please?" _As the realisation hit her a big grin appeared on Abby's face. Actually, he had had used this word. Once. Nearly two years ago. At that very same spot. And he had said it to a woman. A woman Abby had later learned he cared much about ...

So what was that about his 'There is no such thing as a coincidence'?; the rule they all worked by?  
Was it a coincidence that he had just used this non-Gibbs-ish word again?  
No way! Well, maybe this new Lady Director wasn't so bad after all ...


	12. Whiskey Lullaby

**TITLE**: Whiskey Lullaby  
**AUTHOR: **nicis_anatomy  
**CHARACTER:** Jenny Shepard  
**GENRE:** Gen, Angst  
**SUMMARY:** You had no bad feelings about it. It was just a habit you'd taken from him.- Response to Challenge #128 – 'Intoxicated' for lj's ncisdrabble100  
**RATING:** G  
**WORD COUNT:** 300  
**DiSCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.  
**COMMENT:** not Beta'd.

*~*~*~*

At first it was only one drink before bed.  
You had no bad feelings about it. It was just a habit you'd taken from him.  
Nothing serious. Nothing to think about.  
Then there was one drink in the morning, and one before bed.  
Still, you had no bad feelings about it.  
Nothing serious. Nothing to think about.

Later, the time between your drinks was closing in.  
You had a drink in the morning, in the office, after lunch …  
Still, you had no bad feelings about it.  
There were other problems on your mind. Things more serious. You had an arms-dealer to catch. No time to think about drinking habits, that were slowly destroying you.

Without even realising it you started to count bottles instead of glasses.  
Still, you had no bad feelings about it.  
Other problems came to you mind; how to hide the empty bottles. How to hide the bourbon on your breath.  
No time to think about drinking habits you knew were separating you from the life you once lived.

After your mission was done, after the Frog was dead, the truth slowly dawned on you.  
You had bad feelings about it. You started thinking; about the blur that had had been your life for the past month.  
You felt sick to your stomach - a feeling you knew the cure for. Unhesitatingly you gave in to the temptation.

At first you avoided them. You knew what they were thinking. You knew they still cared. After all you'd put them through they still cared.  
It made you sick.  
And again, the temptation was there, but so were your friends.  
You slowly started to realise that they were the ones you couldn't withstand any longer. They were there to help you. If only you'd let them.  
But could you?


	13. Part of the team

**TITLE**: Part of the Team  
**AUTHOR: **nicis_anatomy  
**CHARACTER:** Jenny Shepard, Team  
**GENRE:** Gen, General, Friendship  
**SUMMARY:** Sometimes she wishes to go back in time to be part of the team again; only once. - Response to prompt #32 'Campfire' over at lj's madame_director.  
**RATING:** G  
**WORD COUNT:** 200  
**DiSCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.  
**COMMENT:** not Beta'd.

~*~*~*~*

Smiling, Jenny leans against the banister. She enjoys staying there, watching the four agents interact with each other. Like a family they laugh, they fight, but most of the time they are just doing a great job.  
Memories of a time when she'd been part of a team come up, sadden her. It still feels like it was only yesterday when she was sitting down there; just an insecure Probie trying desperately to impress her boss.  
Sometimes she wishes to go back in time to be part of the team again; only once.  
Then, as if he'd read her mind, he looks up, his gaze meeting hers. His knowing smile makes her feel uncomfortable – but in a good way.  
Slowly, she leaves her place. Walking down the stairs, she joins them at McGee's desk. It feels strange, but also good at the same time.  
Sitting down at the corner of the desk, she folds her arms, waiting for him to start.  
She knows her presence makes the other agents feel uneasy and it somehow hurt.  
He clears his throat; his smile makes her feel special one last time. Then she is just part of the team, part of his campfire.


	14. Behind Blue Eyes

**TITLE**: Behind Blue Eyes  
**AUTHOR: **nicis_anatomy  
**CHARACTER: **Jenny Shepard, Jethro Gibbs  
**GENRE:** Gen  
**SUMMARY:** Boat, Bourbon, Basement … but that's only a part of what really defines Gibbs. - Response to challenge #22 'Behind Blue Eyes' over at lj's ncisdrabble100  
**RATING:** G  
**WORD COUNT:** 200  
**DiSCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.  
**COMMENT:** not Beta'd.

~*~*~*~*

Boat – that's something he works on for distraction.  
Bourbon – the bad habit that helps only for a short time not as a long-time solution.  
Basement – that's where he finds peace; a place for him to relax.  
Bastard – that's what he used to call himself. It makes things easier, he once told me, though I know it's not true.  
Boss – that's what he's damn good at.

Boat. Bourbon. Basement. Bastard. Boss

Five 'Bs' to define him – if you deal with him only superficially. If you know him better, you know there is one more; one that defines him the most; one you can't get rid of once it had caught your attention.

Blue eyes – the part of him that combines everything: his pain, his grief, his love; the urge to make a difference, his sense of justice, and also his kindness.

His blue eyes haunted me for all these years. They evoke all these regrets I still have.  
His blue eyes immediately drew my attention when we first met, and they now show all the certainty I need to know I'm still welcomed; no matter what happened in the past, no matter how much of his pain, his grief I've caused.


	15. Powerless

**TITLE**: Powerless  
**AUTHOR: **nicis_anatomy  
**CHARACTER:** Jenny Shepard, Trent Kort  
**GENRE:** Gen, Angst  
**SUMMARY:** You know you cannot trust him. But can you trust yourself? - Response to Prompt #5 for lj's madame_director.  
**RATING:** G  
**WORD COUNT:** 100  
**DiSCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.  
**COMMENT:** It's a bit different from my usual stuff, I'm afraid. But I think writing this in the Second Person POV creates a more angst-ish feeling. Hope you feel the same way :)

*~*~*~*

You know you cannot trust him. You know he is playing you.  
And still… you direct your driver to the meeting point.

You were here before. You know this place.  
Some great memories come to your mind. For a second they make you smile.  
But the moment is gone the minute he gets into the car.

He smiles. His accent gives you the creeps.  
And still… you face him, you let him talk.

The information he has are surprising.

You know you cannot trust him. You know he is playing you.  
And still… you direct your driver to the airport.


	16. The real hero

**TITLE**: The real hero  
**AUTHOR: **nicis_anatomy  
**CHARACTER:** Tobias Fornell  
**GENRE:** Gen  
**SUMMARY:** Yankee White from Fornell's POV - Response to Round #1 over at lj's ncis_lfws  
**RATING:** G  
**WORD COUNT:** 200  
**DiSCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.  
**COMMENT:** not Beta'd.

*~*~*~*

"That's all we know at this time …"

Smiling, Fornell watched himself behind the microphone, answering the reporter's questions as good and - at the same time - as evasive as possible. He looked good. Maybe a bit pale, but considering the burden he then still had to carry, really good.  
He may have messed up, even failed. He may have temporary lost this investigation to Gibbs and his agents, but in the end he was the one talking to the press, and it was his agency everyone would honor.  
At the end of the day it was his triumphal march. After tonight no-one would ask how they'd caught the terrorists or who exactly did it. The credit belonged to him.  
Satisfied, Fornell turned off the TV.

His hand had just moved to the bottle of wine when his telephone rang.  
"Daddy, Daddy, I have seen you on TV. And Mommy did, too!" The excitement in Emily's voice made him smile, and he felt even more satistied than before.

On the job it was all about tactics; about success and failure, and he'd had both of them. But no matter what ... in his little daughter's eyes he would always be the hero.


	17. Falling apart

**TITLE**: Falling apart  
**AUTHOR: **nicis_anatomy  
**CHARACTER:** Jenny Shepard, Jethro Gibbs  
**GENRE:** Gen, Angst  
**SUMMARY:** Everything they ever had is disappearing with her, and all he longs for is to hold her back. - Response to challenge #129 'Fall' over at lj's ncisdrabble100  
**RATING:** G  
**WORD COUNT:** 300  
**DiSCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.  
**COMMENT:** not Beta'd., SPOILER for 5.13 "Dog Tag"

*~*~*~*~*

"You've been looking at me all week like you wanna ask me something." Her word are echoing in his head.  
She is right. There is something he wanted to ask her all week, and there's so much more. So many things are bothering him. He'd tried to talk to her many times before, but every time it had felt like there was this invisible wall between them, and they ended up hurting each other over a stupid fight.  
They were falling apart ever since Mexico. It had started with his retirement plan, then there had been Hollis, her personal agenda, the secrets, his insecurity to talk to her, her stubbornness to ask him for help …

This has to stop. Soon.  
He asks her about her health issues, and she's playing him. As usual.  
She's avoiding him. She tries to hide that she's lying, but he already knows that she isn't telling the truth. But he remains silent. As usual.  
When she leaves the elevator he stands still for a moment, watching her. He can barely breath. Right in front of him everything is falling into pieces. Unstoppable. Everything they'd ever had is disappearing with her, and all he longs for is to hold her back. He wants everything for them, for her, but not to fall further apart.  
But is this also what she wants?  
Maybe she was right, when she'd told him that he had no ideas what her personal feelings were.  
There had been times when he'd known her inside out. Back in Paris. Perhaps that's when everything had started to fall apart.  
Ten years. A long time; but maybe not long enough to lose hope. Maybe he still has the chance to make things right, to help her come out of the shades and heal. For good.


	18. Dashing vs Raising hope

**TITLE**: Dashing vs. Raising hope  
**AUTHOR: **nicis_anatomy  
**CHARACTER:** Tony, Jeanne (Tony/Ziva - implied)  
**GENRE:** Gen, Drama  
**SUMMARY:** Sometimes new things may raise when old things got destroyed. - Response to challenge #130 'Hope' over at lj's ncisdrabble100  
**RATING:** G  
**WORD COUNT:** 200  
**DiSCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.  
**COMMENT:** not Beta'd., SPOILER for 5.14 "Internal Affairs"

~*~*~*~*

"Go tell her what she needs to hear."  
Of course, you would never admit it, but Ziva is almost always right, and so you do as she says.  
Slowly, you walk to the elevator, asking for some privacy. Not knowing what to say you come up with some lame excuses. Helpless, you watch her, begging her to say something. Her eyes are hate filled, but there is also a glimmer of something else; something that now breaks you heart a little more - if that's even possible.  
"Was any of this real…?"  
You hesitate, full aware that whatever you say would hurt everyone even more. You struggle against lying to her again, and yet the truth seems to be no option.  
Eventually, you do what you'd done best lately. You lie. "No."  
"I wish I'd never met you!"  
As the elevator doors close you can see whatever hope was left in her had just died, and so does your own hope that things might eventually work out.  
Facing the wall and fighting back tears, you are unaware that you'd just brought new hope to someone else; hope that might help you out of your personal nightmare - if only you would notice.


	19. Continuous control

**TITLE**: Continuous control  
**AUTHOR: **nicis_anatomy  
**CHARACTER: **Jenny Shepard (Jethro's POV)  
**GENRE:** Gen, Angst  
**SUMMARY:** "I had to do what was right for me. Still do" A scene from 5.19 "Judgement Day, Part 2" - Response to challenge #131 'Control' over at lj's ncisdrabble100  
**RATING:** G  
**WORD COUNT:** 300  
**DiSCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.  
**COMMENT:** not Beta'd., Spoiler for 5.18/19 "Judgement day"

~*~*~*~*

_"As difficult as it is to say, this may have been more merciful."_

Echoing in your head, his words nearly throw you off balance.

_"She was dying, Jethro …"_

You swallow hard, trying not to lose your self control.  
He'd known all along. She'd told him everything - and even Mike knew about her condition. For weeks you'd had a feeling that something was wrong. Unwilling to break the vow they'd given her, no-one had told you the whole truth.  
Then … suddenly, the realization hits you.  
You smile.

_"I had to do what was right for me."_

You should've known better.

She was never the one to lose control. She'd always known that losing control meant losing everything. As an Agent, on a mission, on her first day as Director; she'd always tried to hide away her true feelings behind what you later used to call her 'Director's face'. It'd always been there; intrinsically tied to her.  
Jenny and control. You couldn't get one without the other. Even during these 'off the job' activities back in Europe, a small part of her hardly ever allowed herself to fully relax. Part of her was always cautious.

You should've known better.

But would that knowledge have changed anything? Could knowledge be stronger than her constant checking?  
A question you've asked yourself many time before; ever since she'd left you that letter. If you'd known she was leaving, would it have made a difference?

You'll never know.

Only one thing is for sure: Jenny would've found a way to regain control she was going to lose. She always had.

_"I had to do what was right for me. Still do"_

Knowing this won't make missing her easier, but at least you can be sure she did what was - in her eyes - best for her.


	20. Eavesdropping

**TITLE: Eavesdropping  
AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy  
**CHARACTER:** Jenny Shepard/Jethro Gibbs  
**GENRE:** Gen, Angst  
**SUMMARY:** Never before in his life he'd felt so uncomfortable like he did the moment he'd entered the room. - Response to challenge #05 'Sibling Conversation' over at lj's ncisdrabble100  
**RATING: **G  
**WORD COUNT:** 300  
**DiSCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.  
**COMMENT: **not Beta'd.

~*~*~*~*

_"Look, I'm sorry … you know … It's okay to be upset, but -"_

Never before in his life he'd felt so uncomfortable like he did the moment he'd entered the room. As usual, he hadn't bothered knocking, assuming she was expecting him. But it seemed he'd been wrong. She was in the middle of a telephone call - a private one. One he didn't want to overhear.

_"We will do this another time, Hon!"_

This was one of these eavesdroppings his parents had always warned him about; one that would make you feel miserable afterwards. And this one definitely made him wish he'd taken his time to get some coffee before answering her call. On the other hand … she must have been aware of his presence. She always knew when he was near.  
Maybe she'd forced this one? As some kind of payback for him seeing Hollis?  
If she was trying to make him jealous it was definitely working.

Ending the conversation with a whispered "Love you, too.", Jenny finally turned around, smiling. "Jethro. I'm sorry. This was …"

"No problem," he lied, feeling even more uncomfortable now that she knew he'd overheard everything.  
"This was Heather, my little sister," she explained. "She was angry that I couldn't make it to her birthday party and …" She paused for a moment, watching him carefully. "You didn't think I was -"  
"It's none of my business, Jen. Really … I was thinking … nothing." Faking a smile, he tried to change the subject. "I brought you the case file you asked for."

For a moment the change of subject seemed have worked, but the knowing smile on Jenny's face when he left the office minutes later was evidence enough that she still knew him better than he wished for.  
At times he hated her for this; but not often ...


	21. A reason to live

**TITLE:** A reason to live  
**AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy  
**CHARACTER:** Ducky  
**GENRE:** Gen, Drama  
**SUMMARY:** As long as there is hope there is a reason to live. - Response to challenge #130 'Hope' over at lj's ncisdrabble100  
**RATING:** G  
**WORD COUNT:** 200  
**DiSCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.  
**COMMENT:** not Beta'd., mild Spoiler for season 6

~*~*~*~*

It is one of these days you know would turn out great the minute you wake up; the sun is shining through the curtains, warming my face; a bird is singing on a tree outside the window.

I will visit her today, and I know everything will be fine.

Yesterday, the nurse had told me she's doing fine and couldn't wait seeing me. For her it had felt like it had been ages since I'd last come to visit her, she'd told me. But then again… everything feels that way when you're old and your mind isn't working like it used to do.

But all that doesn't matter. Today will be a good day; maybe the best in month.

Smiling, I enter the nursing home. I'd spent a fortune for it, but it's worth every penny. Sometimes it's hard, even for me. But as long as Mother is alive I'd do anything to please her, and a day like today is recompense enough for all efforts.

As long as there is hope there is a reason to live; and the recognizing look on Mother's smiling face is more than enough to remove all doubts and restore hope I'd nearly lost.


	22. We aren’t in Paris anymore

**TITLE:** We aren't in Paris anymore  
**AUTHOR: **nicis_anatomy  
**CHARACTER: **Jethro Gibbs  
**GENRE: **Gen  
**SUMMARY:** Pre-Series Six weeks after he'd returned from Paris, Jethro got his next assignment. - Response to challenge #76 'Undercover' over at lj's ncisdrabble100  
**RATING:** G  
**WORD COUNT:** 200  
**DiSCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.  
**COMMENT:** not Beta'd.

~*~*~*~*

Six weeks after he'd returned from Paris, Jethro got his next assignment.  
With a male partner at his side, Jethro flew to Chicago, hoping for something to get over Paris.

After Jenny had left him with this letter, he'd been devastated. It had felt as if she'd taken all his energy with her. He was moodier than before (if that was even possible) and no-one liked working with him - except for Vance. Leon had just started working for the Agency, and he came from Chicago, what made him qualified for the Job.

Vance seemed capable and a nice guy, and yet Jethro had some difficulties to adjust to this assignment. He'd been working undercover before (whole Europe had been one undercover mission - including some off-the-job activities he tried to block out), and Chicago wasn't that bad at all. But still … Jethro felt uncomfortable. It weren't the cloth he had to wear, the smell surrounding him or the job itself.

No, what was bothering Jethro the most had green eyes, long blond hair, and usually greeted him with a smiling "Hi, Jack" every time they crossed path, giving him the unpleasant feeling that Europe was still closer than he'd wished for.


	23. Bad hair day

**TITLE:** Bad hair day  
**AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy  
**CHARACTER: **Jenny Shepard, Team  
**GENRE:** Gen, Humor, General  
**SUMMARY:** Jenny has a really bad day and somehow it's Jethro's fault. Or not … - Response to June challenge at lj's madame_director (Quote "With the exception of finding a decent barber, Gibbs can do pretty much anything he says he can.")  
**RATING: **G  
**WORD COUNT: **200  
**DiSCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.  
**COMMENT: **not Beta'd.

~*~*~*~*

„The Director seems in a bad mood today", Ziva said, her eyes following Jenny rushing up the stairs. If looks could kill Jethro, who was trying to stop her half way, would've dropped dead instantly. "I wonder what happened…"  
"Isn't it obvious?" Tony asked, grinning. "I mean… look at her. She looks different today; Puffy eyes, rumpled clothes..."  
"And her hair", Tim added.  
Tony rolled his eyes. "If you go on like that you might become a great agent, Probie", he said, sarcastically. "This haircut is the reason why she's so mad in the first place."  
"Why is that?" Ziva asked. "The hair looks fine to me. A bit short, but besides that… And why is she mad at Gibbs?"  
"Because it's his fault. Believe me or not. He recommended the hairdresser to her; _his_ hairdresser, to be more precise."  
"And she took the advice?" Ziva shook his head in disbelief. It was one thing to take Gibbs's advice when it came to work, but going to a hairdresser he recommended. This was the last thing she would ever do, let alone Jenny.  
"Shouldn't she be mad at herself then?"  
"Exactly what I told her, Officer David", Gibbs said, grinning.


	24. Sawdust

**TITLE:** Sawdust  
**AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy  
**CHARACTER: **Jenny Shepard  
**GENRE:** Gen  
**SUMMARY:** All she needs to do is close her eyes to feel his presence. - Response to June challenge at lj's madame_director (Quote "Women I date think the smell of sawdust is sexy.")  
**RATING: **G  
**WORD COUNT: **200  
**DiSCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.  
**COMMENT: **not Beta'd.

~*~*~*~*

The air is stifling. I can hardly breathe.  
France in July is great; if you're not sitting in an attic that is. But that's exactly where I am right now: All alone, sitting at the window, staring into the dark night. Dull 'work' that alone could send you to sleep; the hot air is doing the rest. I'm sure I'd drift into sleep, if it wasn't for the distraction.  
All I need to do is close my eyes to feel his presence. The air is thick with him. I can smell the Bourbon, his coffee; and the sweet smell his shirt I took with me is giving off reminds me of that first night we shared right here in this room.  
We had way too much to drink, but I can't blame the Bourbon for what I did afterwards.  
Maybe the alcohol played its part, but I'm sure the sawdust was the crucial factor - although it seems almost incredible that it was still present then, after all this time. But it somehow was; and it still is.  
It's been a while now that we separated, and yet I don't feel alone. A part of him is still here, comforting me.


	25. Her best kept secret

**TITLE:** Her best kept secret**  
AUTHOR: **nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTERS:** Jenny Shepard**  
GENRE:** Gen**  
RATING: **G**  
WORD COUNT:** 200**  
SUMMARY: **Sometimes it's hard to be a woman … - written for the Summer Activity at lj's navy_ncis**  
DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.

~*~*~*~*

Being the Director of a Federal Agency was hard.  
Being a Female Director of a Federal Agency was even harder.  
Being your former partner's boss was tough.  
Sometimes it was even hard just to be a woman; a woman with needs, with dreams and hopes.  
But the hardest part after a long day full of paperwork, discussions and endless meetings was coming home to an empty house with no one there to talk to.  
Noise and bustle could make you sick, but silence could drive you crazy.

Even when she had a bad headache the first thing she would do after a long day was turning on the stereo to sing along with the music. Sometimes she would even dance, but most of the time she would just sit in her study, her head leaning against the back of her favorite armchair. Eyes closed, she would allow herself to dream away, live in the past, let the illusion take over - if only for a moment.  
She knew it was somehow against the act she was playing everyday, but she usually didn't care.  
It was her best kept secret she'd never tell, and after all she still was only a woman.


	26. Gibbs vs The President

**TITLE:** Gibbs vs. The President  
**AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy  
**CHARACTERS:** Tony, Ziva (with a hint of canon Jenny/Jethro)  
**GENRE:** Gen, General, Humor  
**RATING:** PG  
**WORD COUNT:** 300  
**SUMMARY:** During the events happened in "Hiatus", Tony wonders why The Director had chosen the hospital over the White House - for challenge #150 'Curiosity' at lj's"ncisdrabble100"  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.

~*~*~*~*

„I wonder what's with Gibbs and the Director," Tony said, looking up from the paperwork on his desk to take a short break from the investigation. Tracking down whoever was responsible for the explosion was nerve-wracking and so far they'd come up with nothing.  
He was frustrated, worried about Gibbs and curious about whatever there was that connected Gibbs and the Director.  
She'd been at Bethesda, minutes after Gibbs was brought in, rushing there directly from a Dinner at the White House, which meant she'd chosen Gibbs over the President.  
That had to mean something.  
Why was the Director so worried about one of her agents? When he was dying of the plague, Morrow hadn't shown up at the hospital once…  
It was not that Tony was jealous or something; just curious.  
Something had happened in Europe when Gibbs and the Director had worked together, and he had the feeling it was connected to Rule #12.  
"Ziva! Did the Director ever tell you what happened in Europe?" He remembered Ziva telling Gibbs that Director Shepard had spoken often of him. Maybe the Israeli knew something she wasn't telling them.  
"Don't ask and I don't have to lie to you." Ziva smiled knowingly.

Truth was Ziva knew nothing. Jenny had often spoken of Gibbs, but only in a way they all did from time to time: Admiring his skills, moaning over his manners.  
Everything else, Ziva had figured out by herself. Jenny had hardly ever told her about their personal relationship, but Ziva knew something had happened; something none of her colleagues needed to know.  
„Curiosity killed the canary, Tony," she continued.  
„Cat, Ziva. Curiosity killed the cat."  
"Yeah, her too," Ziva said, pensively, wondering if that was what had really killed the only pet she'd ever had as a child.

- The End -


	27. Jenny gone wild

**TITLE:** Jenny gone wild  
**AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy  
**CHARACTERS:** Jenny Shepard, Jethro Gibbs (no pairing!)  
**GENRE: **Gen, Drama, Humor  
**RATING: ** PG  
**WORD COUNT:**300  
**SUMMARY:** Jethro got an emergency call from his Director - written for challenge #149 'Wild' at lj's ncisdrabble100  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.

~*~*~*~*

"Jethro! I need you. Now!" Jenny's message was short and ambiguous, and before he had the chance to ask for details, she'd hung up on him.  
Seconds later he was in Jenny's office - as usual bouncing into the room without giving Cynthia a change 'to control traffic'. It had been an emergency call, which alone could justify his rude behavior. Not that he was looking for an excuse…  
"Jethro, Thank god you're here." Jenny eyes were focussed on her desk, while she spoke.  
"What's the emergency?" he asked, moving closer, trying to get a better look at her desk.  
Antrax or some form of biological attack came into his mind, when he saw the pile of enveloped, but Jenny was pointing at a different spot.

"Make it go away!"  
Amused, Jethro raised his eyebrows, trying not to smirk, when he finally saw the reason of her excitement  
But instead of following her orders, he walked over to the bar.  
"What are you doing?" Jenny was yelling now and Jethro was expecting a 'bastard' to follow her words.  
Smiling, he turned around, a glass in his hand. "Fancy a drink?"  
"No, Jethro. I don't need a drink. I need you to make it go away. Now!"

Deciding, he had caused enough torment, Jethro walked over to her, placing the glass on the desk to trap the huge spider - well, the size was worth a discussion, but at least it was huge enough to be visible.  
"You want me to kill it?" he asked.  
"Just get her outta here!" Jenny demanded, but Jethro could tell that the wasn't angry at him at all. She was relieved and thankful, and although she couldn't show it, he knew.  
"Your wish is my demand, Ma'am."  
"Thank you, Jethro," she said, softly.  
"You're very welcome, Jen."

- The End -

_A/N: I think I have to give credit for the idea to **StrawberriL**. In her story "Probie days" Jenny is afraid of spiders and Jethro has to rescue her a lot. I really liked the idea and I hope StrawberriL won't mind that I borrowed it …  
And you should check this story out. The best Probie!Jen fic I've ever read!_


	28. Never give up Never surrender

**TITLE**: Never give up. Never surrender  
**AUTHOR: **nicis_anatomy  
**CHARACTER:** Jenny Shepard, Jethro Gibbs  
**GENRE:** Gen, Angst  
**SUMMARY:** Jenny has never been the one who gives in easily. Set during 5.01 "Bury Your Dead" - Response to challenge #134 'Test' over at lj's ncisdrabble100  
**RATING:** G  
**WORD COUNT:** 100  
**DiSCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.  
**COMMENT:** Sorry for the lame title. I couldn't come up with something better, so I took one quote from "Galaxy Quest" - love this movie ;) not Beta'd.

*~*~*~*~*

He fires question after question, you act cool.  
You know he's right. You know he has every right to make you look like a fool.  
You've gone way too far. You jeopardized Tony, later you put the whole agency at risk. You used your job for your personal agenda.  
But still… you had your reasons; you had to take vengeance for what happened to your father.  
"You may want to skip that polygraph test Monday", he says. You smile.  
You've never failed a polygraph test, and you're not about to start now.  
You can do it; although he thinks different.


	29. Nothing comes easy

**TITLE:** Nothing comes easy**  
AUTHOR: **nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTERS:** Jenny Shepard**  
GENRE:** Gen, Drama**  
RATING: **G**  
WORD COUNT:** 100**  
SUMMARY: **In the end nothing really matters - for challenge #143 'Legend' at lj's ncisdrabble100**  
WARNING:** Spoiler for season 5**  
DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.**  
COMMENT:** Today I realized that it's been nearly two month that I wrote my last drabble. Way to long. So I kicked ass my muse and forced her help me out. And since I'm in quite a depressing "Post-JD" mood right now the outcome was quite ... well, depressing. But I hope you like it anyway ;)

_"When the legends die, the dreams end; there is no more greatness."  
-Tecumseh-  
(Kind of describes season 6 pretty well, doesn't it?)_

~*~*~*~*

Maybe she wouldn't die the way she intended to in the first place.  
Maybe some would call her a coward for quitting the job in this way.  
Some might be glad that she's gone.  
A few would think she failed her job as director.  
But honestly, she doesn't really care.  
She'd always done what was best for her. Not for others.  
Some might consider this selfish, others would call it bravery.  
She'd become the first female director of an armed federal agency. That alone could make her a legend.  
However, in the end all this doesn't make dying any easier.

**- The End -**


	30. Miscommunication

**TITLE: **Miscommunication  
**AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy  
**CHARACTERS:** Kate, Gibbs, Tony  
**GENRE:** Gen, Humor  
**RATING:** PG  
**WORD COUNT: **100  
**SUMMARY: **Sometimes it may be wiser to hear somebody out, instead of … well, being all Gibbs ;) - for challenge #35 'Coffee' at lj's ncisdrabble100  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.

~*~*~*~*

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you, Gibbs," Kate said, pointing at the coffee Gibbs had just picked up from his desk.  
"And why is that, Kate?" Gibbs asked. "My coffee is none of your own business. You should've learned that by now."  
He started to leave and Kate poke her tongue out at his back.  
"I saw this!" Gibbs informed her without looking back.  
Noticing Tony's malicious smirk, Kate sighed.  
"What?" she asked, snippy.  
"Nothing, Kate. Just a word of advice ... Next time you better tell him right away that you saw a fly drowning in his coffee."

- The End -

_A/N: My way to transfer my life into my fandom (Today, two flies drowned in my coffee, and I only noticed one of them before the cup was empty)_


	31. The one true love

**TITLE: **The one true love**  
AUTHOR: **nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTERS:** Team**  
GENRE:** Gen**  
RATING:** PG**  
WORD COUNT:** 200**  
SUMMARY:** "Romance between agents, Kate… it never works." Is that true or could it be that Gibbs is wrong?- for challenge #153 'Romance' at lj's "ncisrabble100"**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.

_"Romance is the glamour which turns  
the dust of everyday life into a golden haze."  
Amanda Cross_

~*~*~*~*

"Romance between agents, Kate… it never works."  
Was that true? Was a romantically relationship between partners destined to fail?  
But where else could you find romance, passion, maybe love?  
In your basement, building a boat?  
In coffee, bourbon or your energy drink?  
In imagining how many women you would or would not pick up, if you would actually go out after work?  
In a farting hippo?  
In dating one man after the other, only to end of with your partner's old buddy?  
In writing books that feature the people you know best?  
In old movies?  
In telling stories no one really wants to hear?  
In the passion you put into your work?  
Or do you find romance each day as soon as you walk into the building meeting the ones you trust your life with everyday?  
Do you find true romance in the way they act around you? The way they annoy you or talk about stuff you have no knowledge about, but love hearing?  
Could it be that in the end Gibbs was wrong and the only romance you would ever find in your life was with your fellow agents, your co-workers, the one you secretly call your family?

- The End -


	32. One by One

**TITLE:** One by One  
**AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy  
**CHARACTERS:** Ducky, Jethro _(could also be read as Ducky/Jethro - although I didn't intend written it that way)_  
**GENRE:** Gen, _(Maybe slash?)_, Drama,  
**RATING:** PG  
**WORD COUNT: **300  
**WARNING:** Character death and Spoiler for season 5 & slightly for season 6  
**SUMMARY:** The ones you love are the ones you loose too soon - for challenge #61 'Lost' at lj's ncisdrabble100  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.  
**NOTES:** Such things happen when you spent a Saturday Night alone and depressed at home.

~*~*~*~*

Within a few years he'd lost three women in his life that had meant more to him than he was ever able to show them.  
Losing Caitlin had been a shock. He was devastated and furious, but he'd also trusted the team to catch the bastard that had ended this woman's life.  
They did and justice was served.  
He moved on, but he never forgot her.

Three years later a woman he'd known for years was taken from him.  
Jennifer. Stubborn. Smart. With a lovely smile she gave him every time their paths crossed.  
He'd foreseen her death, but it still had taken him by surprise to see her go so soon. He'd wished there would've been more time to tell her he was proud of her and what she'd achieved.  
He never did, but again he managed to move on.

Two years later his phone woke him up in the middle of the night. He knew in a second that something was wrong. These calls usually meant only two things: A crime scene or bad news. That night it was the latter.  
When he finally reached the hospital, it was already too late.  
'Quiet' and 'Peaceful' were words her Doctor used when he talked to him.  
Absentmindedly, Ducky nodded, trying to understand what had just happened, that he'd lost her forever.

A hand on his shoulder led him to a chair.  
They sat down, no words were needed or spoken for a long time.  
"She didn't suffer," Ducky finally managed to say, fighting back tears.  
"That's good," his companion answered, taking his hand.  
"How do you live with that kind of lost, Jethro? Losing your family?"  
"You just do, Duck. Somehow you move on."  
Ducky nodded, slowly, although he doubted that this time he'll ever be ready for that.

**- The End -**


	33. Letting go

**TITLE:** Letting go**  
AUTHOR: **nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTERS:** Jethro Gibbs**  
GENRE:** Gen, Angst**  
RATING: **PG**  
WORD COUNT:** 300**  
SUMMARY: **Letting go of the past is easier sad than done. Episode tag for 3.04 "Silver War" - for challenge #34 'Twilight After Effects' at lj's ncisdrabble100**  
DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.

~*~*~*~*

Kate's desk. It had been her desk for the past two years, and even now that she's gone, it still was Kate**'**s desk.  
They defended it against any intruder; first Paula, then Ziva.  
No one else was supposed to sit or work at this desk. Not when Kate still had been there, and now less then ever.  
Watching the empty chair, the table board, that slowly was captured by dust, was painful; seeing someone sitting there that wasn't Kate, hurt even more.  
He knew it was time to let go.  
He had to stop blaming himself for Kate's dead. He had to accept that she wasn't coming back. He had to leave the past behind and focus on the team's future. They had to move on. Without Kate.  
But such things are always easier said than done. He had tried it a few times before and always failed._  
"She's gone, Gibbs. I don't think Kate would mind."_  
Thinking about Ziva's words, he took the sketch book, she had giving him earlier, one more time, watching the drawings.  
Seeing everyone through Kate's eyes was hard, but it was also somehow consoling. The detailed drawings showed so much love and respect, giving him the feeling that she'd actually understood him after all and saw in him more than just another bastard.  
He would have given anything for the chance to show her she was right, to tell her face-to-face how proud he was of her and how much he'd enjoyed having her in his team.  
But he couldn't.  
Sighing, he turned off the light. On his way out he ran his hand over Ziva's desk.  
"No matter what, you'll always be a part of my team, Katie. Don't you ever forget this," he whispered, a sad smile on his face.

**- The End -**


	34. Video killed the MIT Star

**TITLE: **Video killed the MIT Star**  
AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTERS:** Tony, Tim, Gibbs**  
GENRE:** Gen, Humour**  
RATING:** PG**  
WORD COUNT: **300**  
SUMMARY:** Sometimes a degree from MIT isn't everything … - for challenge #154 'Numbers' at lj's "ncisdrabble100"**  
DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.

~*~*~*~*

"What are you doing, Probie?" Tony asked, looking up from the magazine he was reading.  
"Nothing, Tony," McGee replied, looking up from his keyboard. "I'm trying to work."  
"You look a bit lost here. Something I can help you with?" Tony pointed at the evidence bag on McGee's desk. It was one of many they'd collected earlier from the crime scene. The note inside had caught Tony's attention immediately, but Gibbs had decided it should be McMIT's jobs to find out what the numbers mean.  
Tony hadn't argued. Actually, it was kind of funny to watch McGee sweating and afraid of what Gibbs would say, when he had to tell him that he'd come up with nothing.  
"I don't think you could help, Tony. This is something that -"  
"... requires a degree?" Tony asked, sighing. He wasn't actually mad or offended by McGee's comment, although he could've spared McGee some time. But as they said: You can't lead a horse to water and make it drink.  
"Tony, I -"  
"What do you got?" Gibbs rushed around the corner, as usual looking impatiently.  
Grinning, Tony watched McGee startle.  
"I ... I ..."  
"Spit it out, McGee!"  
"I have nothing, Boss. I tried everything. Really. This is neither a bank account number, nor a case file ID or anything. I'm-"  
"Boss?" Tony interrupted McGee's stuttering. "Let me get this, McGee."  
He walked over to McGee's desk, pulling his keyboard near.  
He opened Google and typed in the numbers.  
"4-8-15-16-23-42. I would suggest our dead marine was a TV junkie." He pressed a button to transfer the result to the plasma. "No one has found out what the numbers mean, Boss, and I doubt even JJ or Damon know the answer." He turned back to McGee, grinning. "You really should get a life, Probie. A real one."

- The End -


	35. Dating 20

**TITLE:** Dating 2.0**  
AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTERS:** Jethro Gibbs, Jenny Shepard, Tobias Fornell, Team**  
GENRE:** Gen, Humor**  
RATING: ** PG**  
WORD COUNT: **3x 300 (could be read as one story or stand alone)**  
SUMMARY:** A Blind Date, a gatecrasher and a plan that nearly went wrong … - "You've Got Mail" NCIS-style. Written for challenge #41 'Movie Titles', #45 'Fornell' and #65 'Team' at lj's "ncisdrabble100"**  
DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.

~*~*~*~*

_You've got mail._  
Jenny sat in her study, staring at the laptop in front of her. The whole day she had waited eagerly for these three words to appear on her monitor. Smiling, Jenny opened her inbox and clicked on the link to read the mail.  
As usual, it was short and straight to the point.  
"I think we should meet. Don't you think?"  
Shocked, Jenny stared at the words on her monitor.  
Meet? He wanted to meet her? She hadn't seen that coming.  
Of course, they were having these nice conversations for weeks now, and 'LonelyBastard53' seemed to be a nice guy, who also happened to live somewhere in her area. But on the other hand … he could also be some psycho, trying to find his next victim over the internet.  
Jenny was fully aware of that, but she wanted to meet that man anyway. She had the feeling that he was anything but a psycho. He was probably just another lonely man, trying to find some company over the internet.  
As Director of NCIS she had to be more careful than other woman and she also knew how dangerous blind dates could be. But if they would meet at some restaurant, some crowded place… what could actually happen?  
Two days later Jenny stood in front of a small restaurant in Georgetown, shocked by what she was seeing through the window.  
As agreed, a red rose was placed beside a cup of coffee on a table in the corner - a sign that her blind date actually had come -, but what on earth had she done to deserve him of all men? Never would she have guessed that 'LonelyBastard53' would turn out to be Fornell.  
This was definitely the last time that Abby had talked her into something like that.

~*~*~*~*

"Tobias, you need to leave! Now!" Jethro said, staring impatiently at his friend. Normally, he would have enjoyed Fornell's company. The FBI Agent was a good distraction, a good opportunity to blow off some steam, without being afraid he would be mad at him afterwards. But running into Fornell tonight was a total nightmare. Jethro was supposed to meet someone else and he didn't want Fornell as an eye witness.  
But Fornell seemed to have other ideas. While Jethro had gone to the bathroom, Fornell had made himself comfortable at his table, ordering a cup of coffee; and certainly he had pestered Jethro with questions about the rose on the corner of his table, until Jethro had told him about his blind date.  
"I don't need to leave, Jethro. This is a public place. I have every right to be here. And besides… you don't actually think she will show up, do you? Wake up, Jethro! Such things as blind dates never work."  
"Speaking of experience, Tobias?"  
"No, Jethro. What do you think? I don't date women I met on the internet. And you shouldn't either. How do you think a woman that called herself 'Redhead45' and dates someone called 'LonelyBastard53' would look like?"  
"Red-haired? About 45?" Jethro shrugged. He knew Tobias was somehow right, but Abby had sounded very convincing, too. She had showed him some couples who had met online, and all of them had looked happy, so Jethro had decided to give it a try - mostly to get rid of Abby, but he also had some hopes he would actually meet someone nice.  
"How come you of all people suddenly chat on the internet?" Fornell asked. "Has McGee finally turned you into a geek?"  
"Not a geek, Tobias," Jethro said, grinning. "Abby used to call it 'Gibbs 2.0'"

~*~*~*~*

"Tony? Is it working? Talk to me!" Tony winced at Abby's piercing voice in his ear.  
"Calm down, Abs! How many CafPows did you have since we left?" He looked at Ziva, grinning. They were currently sitting in a car near a small restaurant in Georgetown, enjoying each other's company- which usually meant he would tell Ziva over and over again how excited he was and she would only roll her eyes, silently cursing him.  
But with Abby's voice in their ears, it felt much less intimate than their usual stakeouts.  
"Only three, Tony," Abby answered. "Maybe four. But don't change the subject. What's going on?"  
"Nothing's going on, Abs. Jenny left a few minutes ago."  
"She left? Why? Was Gibbs mean to her?"  
"She never went inside. I don't know why. Maybe she changed her mind, when she saw Gibbs."  
"That's silly, Tony. You know they like each other. Whatever happened in Europe … it never ended."  
"Or maybe he is the reason why Jenny left," Ziva suggested, pointing at Fornell who had just left the restaurant.  
"What is Fornell doing here?" Tony asked.  
"Maybe Gibbs brought him as his springman?"  
"Wingman, Ziva!" Tony, McGee and Abby said in unison.  
"Yeah, whatever …"  
"Why would Gibbs bring Fornell to a date?"  
"How would I know, Abs? All I know is, your plan didn't work out. Jenny's gone and Gibbs is alone in the restaurant. Any plans?"  
There was a short silence, before Abby answered.  
"McGee, hack into Gibbs's account. Sent her an email on her phone, telling her as 'LonelyBastard53' that you are running late and she should wait for him. Maybe it'll work, now that Fornell's gone ..."  
"You're genius, Abs," Tony said five minutes later, when Jenny's Limo pulled up in front of the restaurant again.  
"Told you so, Tony."

**- The End - **


	36. Someone special

**TITLE:** Someone special  
**AUTHOR: **nicis_anatomy  
**CHARACTERS:** Jenny Shepard, Ziva David (could also be Jenny/Ziva, if you prefer this)  
**GENRE:** Gen (or femme-slash), Pre-Series  
**RATING: ** PG  
**WORD COUNT:** 300  
**SUMMARY:** Ziva discovered some interesting things about Jenny, while they are working together in Cairo ... - for challenge #157 'Song lyric' ("Paris" by Faith Hill) at ncisdrabble100  
**NOTE:** Just a random idea I had while reading a book and listening to my NCIS playlist. No idea where that came from and why I suddenly start writing something slashy ...  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.

~*~*~*~*~

We were working together for almost six months, when I first discovered that something was eating Jenny up.  
I knew we all had one or more skeletons in the basement - or whatever the Americans called it - but I felt with Jenny it was more than the usual stuff. Sometimes she got that sad and guilty look and it was like her mind was someplace far away.

It took me another six months to get a glimpse of that dead man walking inside her.  
We were in Cairo, and it was unusually hot. Jenny had been feeling uncomfortable all day, but resisted to rest, until her body finally took over and she fell asleep, her head resting in my lap, which wasn't the worst thing that could've happened. I liked Jenny; probably more than I should.  
Suddenly she started mumbling. At first she didn't make any sense, but then her words became more clearer. She talked about someone named Jethro and Paris. I had no idea what that meant or why Jenny started tossing and turning around, like she was having a nightmare.

"Jenny?" I asked, softly touching her cheek. "Wake up."  
"Jet- … Ziva? What happened?" She asked, looking around disoriented.  
"You had a dream." I smiled, fully aware that she'd nearly called me Jethro. I took that as a sign that he was someone special; maybe someone she'd been in Paris with. "Go back to sleep."  
Seconds later Jenny's head was resting in my lap again.  
"I'm here for you," I whispered, "even though _I can't give you Paris_." Absentmindedly, I ran my fingers through her hair and felt her relax under my touch. Maybe Paris wasn't what she needed at all, only someone to keep her safe … and I was more than willing to be that someone to her.

**- The End - **


	37. The Bachelor Party

**TITLE:** The Bachelor Party  
**AUTHOR: ** nicis_anatomy  
**CHARACTERS:** Jimmy Palmer, Ducky Mallard  
**GENRE:** Gen, Humor  
**RATING: **PG  
**WORD COUNT:** 300  
**WARNING:** Slighty spoilerish for 7.02. This drabble does not give away anything of what happened in the episode. It's just something that was mentioned ...  
**SUMMARY:** Jimmy is curious about _that one time_ Dr. Mallard and Gibbs had together, but is afraid to ask - for challenge #157 'Song lyric' ("Sweet Caroline" by Neil Diamond) at ncisdrabble100  
**NOTE:** Written for nakeisha. I've no idea what actually happened that night, but maybe you like my idea ;)  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.

~*~*~*~*

After Agent Gibbs had left, they had fallen silent again, working there routine on their latest 'patient'. As usual, Jimmy watched Dr. Mallard closely, trying to memorize each and every movement he made, while processing all necessary protocols. There wasn't a single day Jimmy hadn't learned something new or useful, and having the greatest storyteller as his boss who also happened to be a great teacher doubled the luck Jimmy had had with getting this job. No day went by without a new story or some funny piece of one of their colleagues' past.  
Today, however, it seemed as if Gibbs had denied him his story. Jimmy was too curious to learn more about this one time Dr. Mallard and Agent Gibbs had been at the same bachelor party. It was somehow hard to imagine these two elderly men behaving like some wild teenage boys on a Friday Night, but the way Gibbs had cut Dr. Mallard off, suggested that whatever had happened that night, was embarrassing.

But Jimmy hesitated to ask Dr. Mallard about that party. He sure was curious, but in the end he just hadn't the guts to ask, afraid that Dr. Mallard would refuse to talk.  
Sighing, Jimmy concentrated back on the body between them, when a soft humming sound drew his attention.

_Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good..._

As if he sensed Jimmy's look, the ME lifted his head.  
"Do you like Neil Diamond, Mr. Palmer?" he asked. Jimmy slowly shook his head, uncertain what answer he was supposed to give.  
"Me neither. I was, however. Until that party I better not tell you about ... But let me tell you one thing, Mr. Palmer. Jethro, an emptied bottle of bourbon and karaoke is something you never ever want to have in one room."

**- The End - **


	38. Unequivocal Evidence

**TITLE:** Unequivocal Evidence**  
AUTHOR: **nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTERS:** Jimmy Palmer**  
GENRE:** Gen**  
RATING: **PG-13**  
WORD COUNT:** 100**  
SUMMARY:** Some crimes are just worse than others - for challenge #160 'deja vu' at lj's ncisdrabble100.**  
DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.**  
NOTE:** I hope this drabble fits the challenge, since it's more like an anti!deja vu ...

~*~*~*~*~

The moment McGee had called them Jimmy had known that something wasn't right.  
It weren't Tony's missing jokes that scared him, not the looks the agents exchanged or the indignation in Agent Gibbs's voice when he asked Dr. Mallard for the preliminary time of death. It wasn't even the way the bodies were arranged, their wounds that suggested they'd been tortured for hours.  
No, what Jimmy frightened the most was Dr. Mallard's deafening silence. The missing 'that reminds me of…' was all the proof Jimmy needed to know that this was the most shocking case they had ever worked on.

**- The End -**


	39. Alone

**TITLE:** Alone**  
AUTHOR: **nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTERS:** Ziva David (with a hint of Ziva/Tony)**  
GENRE:** Gen**  
RATING: **PG**  
WORD COUNT:** 200**  
WARNING:** Spoiler for 7.02 "Reunion"**  
SUMMARY:** Just my take on the men's room scene in 7.02 - for challenge #157 'Song lyric' ("Alone" by ... I don't know. I was hearing the 'Glee' Version when I came up with the idea) at ncisdrabble100**  
DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.

~*~*~*~*~

The men's room is quiet. For a couple of minutes now. Since you left.  
I'm still standing here, in the middle of the room.  
Alone.  
Your aftershave is still tickling my nose and I can still feel the warmth of your cheek on my palm, the prickling sensation on my lips from when I kissed you.  
It wasn't my intention to kiss you when I first came looking for you, but after you gave me the chance to explain myself, it was as if my bravery had come back, and with it all my longings and feelings; everything that had kept me alive all these endless month.  
Suddenly, I had so much to tell you, to show you._  
You don't know how long I have waited and I was going to tell you tonight._  
And then you left.  
I'm not sure if that was for the best. Or if you did it on purpose. Maybe because you got cold feeds, when we actually started talking; about ourselves, us, our feelings.  
No jokes, no laughing, no witnesses. Just the two of us.  
Alone._  
But the secret is still my own and my love for you is still unknown._  
Or is it?

**- The End -**


	40. A Noble Addition

**TITLE:** A Noble Addition  
**AUTHOR: **nicis_anatomy  
**CHARACTERS:** Jenny Shepard, Jethro Gibbs plus a special guest  
**GENRE:** Gen  
**RATING: **PG  
**WORD COUNT:** 300  
**SUMMARY:**Jenny hires another assistent to help Jethro and his team. As expected he isn't happy about this at all - for challenge #46 'crossover' (with Doctor Who) at lj's ncisdrabble100  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.  
**NOTE:** I have no idea where these drabble are suddenly coming from ... not beta'd.

~*~*~*~*~

"Jen, what the hell were you thinking?" Jethro could hardly hide the anger in his voice and it surprised Jenny that he even managed to close the door instead of shouting at her through Cynthia's office  
She'd known he would be angry at her for bringing in another member for his team, but this one was supposed to help them only with their paperwork. And Jenny had checked her out before, just to make sure she won't hire another Charles Sterling. Okay, she could've discussed it with Jethro before hiring her, but nonetheless, it was still her agency and her decision.  
"Give her a change, Jethro," Jenny said. "She is good."  
"But she's English."  
"Ducky's English, and you don't seem to have a problem with him."  
Jethro opened his mouth, but Jenny shut him off before he could argue more. "It's only temporary and you have to admit that you could use some help with your paperwork since McGee is down with the flu and Tony isn't ... well, he's faster than you with the computer, but she types 100 words a minute -"  
"Okay, Jen. I get it." Jethro sighed. "But make sure she won't talk all day. You know I can't work with people that are ..."  
"Chatty? Like Abby?" Jenny asked. "I'm sure you can handle her all by yourself, Jethro. You and your famous stare ..." She smiled, relieved but still suspicious because it had been that easy to convince him. Maybe it was because the temp was a redhead and not that bad looking? Jenny knew there was something about the woman she'd disliked when they first met. But now it was too late.  
"It'll be alright, Jethro," she said, opening the door again and invited the woman in.  
"Donna Noble, I'd like you to meet Agent Gibbs."

**- The End - **


	41. Partner in Crime

**TITLE:** Partner in Crime**  
AUTHOR: **nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTERS:** Jethro Gibbs, Tim McGee, Donna Noble**  
GENRE:** Gen, Humour, Crossover (with Doctor Who)**  
RATING: **PG**  
WORD COUNT:** 300**  
SUMMARY:**Not everyone is happy about the new addition to the team - for challenge #14 'Foreign Language' at lj's ncisdrabble100. Sequel to "_A Noble Addition_".**  
DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.**  
NOTE:** not beta'd. People wished for a sequel and I think there is a good chance this might turn into my very own special "Noble-Universe" ;)

~*~*~*~*~

"Oi! Watch it, Mate!" Donna's scream caught Jethro's attention and he looked up from the file he was just reading, only to see his not-so-favourite new partner in crime making fun of each other. Right now, McGee and Donna Noble, the secretary Jenny had hired, were fighting over DiNozzo's Mighty Mouse stapler.  
"McGee! Don't you have any work to do?" Jethro interrupted whatever McGee was about to say, his tone sharp. Both, the young agent and the redhead, turned around, trying to look as innocent as possible.  
"Uhm, Boss ... it's ..."  
"Today, McGee!"  
"He's done with his report, _Sir_," Donna answered, reaching for a file from McGee's desk and handed it over to him. "Now what? Do you find something else for him to do that no-one's really interested in; only because you're _a master with the power to command_?" Donna asked, not in the slightest intimidated by his stare.  
Jethro sighed. This woman had been annoying from the second he'd met her, and although Jenny had assured him he would get used to her eventually, nothing had changed.  
He was still waiting for the day when Donna Noble would make a huge mistake, giving him a chance to fire her. But except for her loud voice and her dauntlessness there was nothing he could use against her. She was - as Jenny had told him - a hard working assistant that left them all with too much free time to kill.  
"Go and help Abby," he said, ignoring Donna's smirk. "And take her with you. I ... just take her."  
"Okay, boss," McGee said, obviously relieved that helping Abby was the only punishment he would get today.  
"Molto bene!" Donna smiled, satisfied. "Come on, McGee. Allons-y."  
Jethro rolled his eyes, watching them leave. He just wished she would stop using these European languages ...

**- The End -**


	42. English 101

**TITLE:** English 101**  
AUTHOR: **nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTERS:** Jethro Gibbs, Ducky Mallard**  
GENRE:** Gen, Humour, Crossover (with Doctor Who)**  
RATING: **PG**  
WORD COUNT:** 300**  
SUMMARY:** Jethro has trouble understanding his new assistant and he asked Ducky for advise - for challenge #166 'Dr. Donald Mallard' at lj's ncisdrabble100. Part 3 of my "Noble Universe" – but could stand alone.**  
DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.**  
NOTE:** not beta'd.

~*~*~*~*~

„He, Duck! Got something?" As usual, Jethro didn't bother to start a conversation with small talk, and although Ducky should've gotten used to the lack of social skills his best friend had, today, he couldn't just ignore it.  
"Nice to see you, too, Jethro," he said, smiling brightly. "What's wrong? Did someone spill your coffee?"  
"Nope," Jethro answered shortly, gazing sharply at Ducky. For a long moment the two men just stared at each other.  
"This woman is driving me crazy," Jethro sighed.  
"Who? Jenny?"  
"She too. But ..."  
"Oh, you mean your lovely new assistant. Donna Noble."  
"Assistant yes. Lovely… not so much," Jethro said, grumpy.  
"Everyone says she's a nice person," Ducky wondered.  
"I'm not everyone."  
"No, you're Jethro." Ducky smiled. "What's wrong with her?"  
"She talks too much and too fast." Jethro rolled his eyes.  
"Like Abby?"  
"Worse. And most of the time I have no idea what she's saying. It's like she's ... from Mars or something."  
"Like Abby?"  
"Abby talks Geek. That's different. Donna ... she uses things like 'bloke', 'chips' or 'mate'..."  
"That's English, Jethro," Ducky said. "British English."  
"You don't say these things."  
"Because I'm Scottish. It's a difference."  
"How's that?"  
"Well ..." Ducky hesitated, checking the time. He had to pick up his mother soon. There was not enough time for a long story about why Scots and Sassenach had had their difficulties in the past. He sighed and opened a drawer of his desk.  
"That might help, Jethro," he said, handing Jethro a book. "For a start."  
"'English 101'?" Jethro asked, puzzled.  
"Yes. Since you still have my copy of 'Redhead 101' -"  
"Gave it to Fornell when he married Diane. Didn't help."  
"I know. But maybe this will. Good luck, Jethro." Ducky patted Jethro on the back, before he grabbed his coat and left his friend alone.

**- The End -**


	43. No easy way out

**TITLE:** No easy way out**  
AUTHOR: **nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTERS:** the whole team**  
GENRE:** Gen, Humour**  
RATING: **PG**  
WORD COUNT:** 300**  
SUMMARY:** This fight was far away from what they usually fought about and it wasn't even their fault … - for challenge #002 'December Holidays' at lj's ncisdrabble100 and the Special Holiday prompt at madame_director**  
DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.**  
NOTE:** not beta'd.

~*~*~*~*~

"What's going on?" Tony asked, looking around. He was away only for a few minutes but when he'd returned it was like all hell broke loose.  
Gibbs and the director were standing by the stairs, obviously in a loud argument. Abby was standing nearby, looking as if someone had just canceled Christmas.  
"Jenny and Gibbs fight," Ziva told him the obvious. "Abby is upset, and we don't know what to do."  
"Why?" He asked. "What happened."  
"That's the problem, Tony," McGee said. "Nothing happened. The director came from upstairs, she met Gibbs and Abby at the end of the stairs and that's it. They all stopped and started a fight."  
"Interesting ...," Tony murmured, walking over to the threesome.

_"No, Jethro … I don't see why we -"_  
_"Come on, Jen. I know you don't like this as much as I do but … we shouldn't disappoint Abby."  
"What we shouldn't do is do this again, Jethro. You know what happened the last time we …"_

"He, Abs," Tony whispered when reached Abby. "Did the director try to turn you into Career-Girl-Barbie again? You know… I thought you looked kinda hot."  
"Don't be silly, Tony," Abby answered. "It's not that. I've nothing to do with this. I just …"  
"Oh, come on. That's not true and we both know it. Why would the director -"  
"Well, I wasn't the one who started this," Abby interrupted him. "This was all Ducky's idea. Or … maybe this one is Palmer's."  
"This one? Palmer's? What do you mean?"  
"Are you really that stupid? The mistletoe."  
"Oh …" Tony followed Abby's hand, but before his eyes had reached the ceiling he was distracted by the two persons in front of him and the head-slap the director gave her former partner, after he'd tried to kiss his way out of his misery.

**- The End -**


	44. The Devil Wears Prada

**TITLE:** The Devil Wears Prada**  
AUTHOR: **nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTERS:** Jethro Gibbs**  
GENRE:** Gen, Humor, Pre-series**  
RATING: **PG**  
WORD COUNT:** 200**  
SUMMARY:** It doesn't take long for Jethro to realize that his new team member will turn his life into hell ... - for challenge #161 'New beginnings' at lj's ncisdrabble100**.  
DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.**  
NOTE:** I wrote this on my way home. In the car. Thankful for each red light ;) Not beta'd.

~*~*~*~*~

"Gibbs, I'd like you to meet your new team member." The director beamed like a poor version of Santa Claus. Gibbs stepped into the office, as usual looking more like someone that just had to learn that Christmas had been cancelled.  
"It's nice to meet you, Sir." The woman sitting on the chair in front of the desk smiled.  
Nodding almost unnoticeable, Gibbs ignored the hand she was offering him. The rest of her, however, was something he couldn't ignore so easily.  
Her long red hair, she had put up in her neck; her skirt that could easily be confused with a belt; the matching blouse that looked more expensive that everything he had in his own closet together, and last but not least her shiny shoes; altogether things that would turn his life here at NCIS into his own private hell.  
"Can't work a crime scene in heels," he muttered after a short moment of silence, giving the director his famous stares, before he headed for the door again, slamming it behind him.  
"Is he always that …"  
"Grumpy?" The director gave her an apologetic look. "You'll get used to it eventually, Agent Shepard. Come on, I'll show you around."

**- The End -**


	45. A lesson learned

**TITLE:** A lesson learned**  
AUTHOR: **nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTERS:** Jethro Gibbs**  
GENRE:** Gen,**  
RATING: **PG**  
WORD COUNT:** 200**  
SUMMARY:** Even no-one was aware of it, Jethro had learned his lesson - for challenge #165 'Leroy Jethro Gibbs' at lj's ncisdrabble100. Episode tag for 4.23 "Trojan Horse"**  
DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.**  
NOTE:** not beta'd.

~*~*~*~*~

He'd done his best to do his job. He'd done everything to treat Cynthia the way he'd treated her before. He'd also known about the betting pool, and still he'd acted like everything was normal, that nothing had chanced.  
But when the week was finally over and they were back to business again, Jethro still had no clue what had brought him in this position in the first place. The agency had survived Jenny's business trips before without the necessity to make one of the team leader acting director.  
Maybe it was Jenny's way to teach him a lesson, to show him that being the director was so much more than just smiling all day, kissing buts or signing some paperwork.  
Maybe it was a conspiracy between Jenny and Cynthia to give the assistant an opportunity to pay him back all the rudeness he'd shown her in the past.  
Maybe it was something else he hadn't figured out yet.  
But whatever the reason was, whatever they had tried to prove by making him acting director, he'd learned his lesson and his respect for Jenny's work had grown.  
But, of course, that was one thing he would never admit or show.

**- The End -**


	46. The Power to change

**TITLE:** The Power to change  
**AUTHOR: ** nicis_anatomy  
**CHARACTERS:** Jenny Shepard  
**GENRE:** Gen  
**RATING: **PG  
**WORD COUNT:** 300  
**SUMMARY: **Jenny had to learn that changes sometimes also made things worse (Set after 3.09 'Frame Up') - for challenge #156 'Change' at ncisdrabble100  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.

_"When you ask me, who I am:  
What is my vision? And do I have a plan?  
Where is my strength? Have I nothing to say?  
I hear the words in my head, but I push them away."  
("I stand" by Idina Menzel)_

~*~*~*~*

The article lying in front of her evoked some mixed feelings.  
On the one hand Jenny was proud that some reporter had spent his time writing about her, her new job, her visions and achievements, but on the other hand… as usual, this article was anything but objective.  
She knew, excitement and sensational were what caught the reader's attention, and she was experienced enough to know that not everything written in a newspaper was true. But still… the urge to call Amanda McIntire and ask her to publish a correction was there.  
But what impression would that leave? Her opponents were only waiting for her to make mistakes, and giving the impression to be arrogant or asking for a special attention, would be a huge one.  
No, she had to stand above such things, even when they were only telling half of the truth.  
Sighing, Jenny gazed at the headline.

_Director Jenny Shepard: "I stand for the power to change."_

She'd always set her sights high, but she'd also made sure that her goals were always reachable; challenging but not impossible, high but not unreachable. Becoming the director of NCIS had been one of these goals, and maybe a female director actually meant changes were on their ways, but making changes had never been her first priority.  
Of course, she'd tried to change things, but most of them had turned out to be changes for the worse and many had caused endless discussions or - in Abby's case - life threatening danger.  
She'd learned from her mistakes. She knew that changes were good, but sometimes it was better to just stick to what others had tried and tested, and she was willing to keep a low profile – at least for a while.  
She just hoped this article wouldn't have any contra-productive effects…

**- The End - **


	47. Broken Vow

**TITLE:** Broken Vow  
**AUTHOR: ** nicis_anatomy  
**CHARACTERS:** Jenny Shepard  
**GENRE:** Gen, Episode tag for 3.01 "Kill Ari"  
**RATING: **PG  
**WORD COUNT:** 100  
**SUMMARY:** Things hardly ever turn out as planned ... - for challenge #159 'Vow' at lj's ncisdrabble100.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.  
**NOTE:** My first 'real' 100 word drabble in a while. I thing I have lost the ability to write these things, but maybe you like it anyway ..

~*~*~*~*~

Things hardly ever turn out as planned.  
Jenny was fully aware of this fact, but the realization still hits her hard the second she notices her mistake.  
_What happens in Europe stays in Europe ..._ Europe was not Las Vegas, and reality usually worked different than sayings.  
The day she had accepted this job, she'd made the promise to herself, not to let their past interfere with her present. But now that she is face to face with him again she has to admit that this may only be another broken vow in both of their lives.  
She should've known better.

**- The End - **


	48. Things will never be the same again

**TITLE:** Things will never be the same again**  
AUTHOR: **nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTERS:** Timothy McGee**  
GENRE:** Gen**  
RATING: **PG**  
WORD COUNT:** 300**  
SUMMARY: **Some changes in life are good, some aren't. Sometimes they are both. - for challenge #156 'Change' at lj's ncisdrabble100**  
****DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.

_"People always say that change is a good thing,  
but what it really means is that something  
that you didn't want to happen, has happened."  
(You've got mail)_

~*~*~*~*

Sometimes change was good.  
Sometimes change meant that something that you didn't want to happen, has happened.  
The changes in Tim's life were somehow both. Too many things had changed; some for the better, some would haunt him forever.

He had _maybe_ killed a man.  
Tony had assured him he would get over it eventually, but Tim knew this would always be something he would burden himself with.

He had _maybe_ killed a man.  
But everyone had done everything to help him clear his name.  
Tony had spent a night with him, and although that sounded wrong in so many ways Tim felt that this was a good thing. That night had changed something.  
Ziva had tried everything to find the needle in a haystack almost as large as Virginia, but she hadn't given up.  
Abby had also done everything she could. She had believed in science, and even she couldn't say for sure which bullet had ended the cop's life, she had been there for him.  
Ducky and Jimmy had done their usual work to help solving the case - only much harder than usual.  
Gibbs and the director had fought their own fights; with each other, with Metro Police; Gibbs even with his own pride, when he had somehow apologized for letting him down.  
The whole team had rallied behind him, like they had a few weeks earlier when Tony had been framed, and it had made Tim finally an equal part of the team.

He would always be probie, which could be seen as a bad thing.  
But he no longer was on probation, which was good.  
He had _maybe_ killed a man, which definitely was a bad thing.  
But he wasn't alone anymore. He was part of a team, and that was the best thing of all.

**- The End -**


	49. Friday Nights

**TITLE:** Friday Nights  
**AUTHOR: **nicis_anatomy  
**CHARACTERS:** Ducky Mallard, Jethro Gibbs  
**GENRE:** Gen (could be read as slash if you prefer this), episode tag for 3.08 "Under Covers"  
**RATING: **PG  
**WORD COUNT:** 100  
**SUMMARY:** When you work at NCIS things hardly ever work as planned - for challenge #163 'a close call' at lj's ncisdrabble100  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.  
**NOTE:** Not beta'd.

~*~*~*~*~

The plans for this night were simple:  
Wrestling for mother, Giselle for him; planned for almost six month.

But as usual plans at NCIS never work out. He should have considered this.  
Sighing, Ducky picked up the call.  
"Jethro, I assume you're not calling to ask me if I need company tonight?"  
"I'm afraid not, Duck," Jethro answered. "Got two bodies for you."  
"I'm on my way," Ducky said, after Jethro had filled him in.  
Two minutes later and it would've been him and Giselle. Now it was him, two dead assassins and Jethro. Well, it could've been much worse ...

**- The End - **


	50. The Leadership Breakfast

**TITLE:** The Leadership Breakfast**  
AUTHOR: **nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTERS:** Team**  
GENRE:** Gen, Humor**  
RATING: **PG**  
WORD COUNT:** 300**  
SUMMARY:** Even people like Gibbs can have bad ideas – though he's the only one thinking this way - for challenge #27 "West Wing episode titles" at lj's ncisdrabble100.**  
DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 2 and 5 would have ended different.**  
WARNING:** not beta'd.**  
NOTE:** Just a little silliness I came up with on my way to work and because marciafan and I had this conversation the other day about certain nicknames the characters won't ever use. Well, I think I found a way using them without writing OOC ;)

~*~*~*~*~

"Honey, can you pass me the bread, please?" Jenny asked, giving Jethro her sweetest smile, she knew would get her whatever she wanted from him. This time, however, she failed and all she got in return was his famous stare and some mumbled words she couldn't understand.  
"Don't look at me like this, Jethro," she said. "May I remind you that this was your idea and that it's your fault we are here? I had my concerns but ..."  
"... now you're enjoying it even more, don't you, Jen?"  
Jenny smiled innocently. "I'm just doing my job. Someone told me once that I was a damn good agent - especially undercover. Oh, wait ... That was you, wasn't it?"

"And she is really doing a great job," Ziva whispered.  
"Anyone else thinks this is the best idea the boss ever had?"  
"You know we can hear you, DiNozzo," Gibbs mumbled.  
"But he's right, Gibbs. You and the director ..."  
"Abby? What are you doing in MTAC?" Jenny asked. "Who else is with you?"  
"Just me and Bert. And McGee and -"  
"May I say you look fantastic, Jennifer. That dress reminds me of this night in Paris when you…  
"Stop right there, Duck! Don't you have an autopsy to perform?"  
"Actually, that's why I'm here, Jethro. I needed to talk to you about -"  
"Boss, we got a visual. Our targets just left the car. They should enter the restaurant any minute."

"Finally," Jethro mumbled, deeply relieved for the distraction.  
"Showtime ...," Jenny whispered, when the restaurant door opened. She was fully concentrated now, and the way she scanned the room reminded Jethro of a time when they'd done this almost every night, and without even realizing what he was doing, he reached over and took Jenny's hand in his, generously ignoring the satisfied smile on Jenny's face.

**- The End -**


	51. On my own

**TITLE:** On my own  
**AUTHOR: ** nicis_anatomy  
**CHARACTERS:** Jenny Shepard  
**GENRE:** Gen, Angst  
**RATING: **PG  
**WORD COUNT:** 300  
**SUMMARY: **Some battles you have to fight alone ... - for challenge #155 'Fight' at lj's ncisdrabble100  
**WARNING:** Spoiler for 5.13 Dog Tag!  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.

_"Sometimes you have to look at  
the reality in front of you ... and accept it."  
__(Jenny Shepard 5.13 "Dog Tag")_

~*~*~*~*

"I'm so sorry, Jennifer. I wish I had better news, but ..." The sadness in Ducky's voice is reflected in his look, and I quickly lower my head, trying to hide the pain these words are causing.  
I had known all along that the result would be anything but good, hopeful or something that would be a reason to move on. Sometimes you just know that something is awfully wrong, and over the years I'd learned to read the signals my body was sending.  
But still… there had been some hope left in me that everything would turn out to be just a false alarm.  
I was wrong like I had been many times over the past years.  
I had done and achieved things, no one would have thought I had in me, but in the end none of these things seems to matter anymore. A career, success, money … all this is worth nothing, when you have no one to share them with or when there is no time left to find this someone. Years ago, I had found him, but by the time he just wouldn't fit into my Five-Point plan.  
Today I know I was wrong.  
And as usual, the realization came too late.  
Of course, he is still around and maybe if I'd tell him that I don't have much time left, he would be there for me. But I don't want him to be. He has moved on. I don't want to give him the feeling he has to change that. I don't want his pity, and most of all, I don't want him to see me suffer.  
No, this fight is one I have to fight alone - as I've always done it.  
"Don't worry, Ducky. It's fine." Faking a smile, I turn around and walk away.

**- The End - **


	52. The two Jimmys

**TITLE:** The two Jimmys**  
AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTER: **Jenny Shepard, Jimmy Palmer**  
GENRE: **Gen, General, Humor**  
RATING: **G**  
WORD COUNT: **300**  
SUMMARY: **One morning Jenny gets a surprise visit and an even more surprising present ... Written for challenge #172 "Jimmy Palmer" at lj's ncisdrabble100**  
WARNINGS: **English still isn't my native language (although I wish) and the story is not beta'd.**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different. The idea was shamelessly stolen from "The West Wing". I hope Danny (and CJ) will forgive me for using it ...

~*~*~*~*

It was not even 7 am when someone knocked on Jenny's door.  
"Come in," she shouted, curious who the early visitor was, but her curiosity soon changed into surprise when Jimmy Palmer opened the door, slowly and nervous as he always was around her.  
"Mr. Palmer. What a surprise. How can I help you?"  
"Good morning, Miss ... director," Jimmy stuttered, stepping inside, and Jenny was surprised to see the fishbowl in his hand.  
"Did something happen?" she asked, walking over to him.  
"What ...? No. Nothing happened. It's just… congratulations, director. For ... surviving your first year." He grinned shyly. "That's what Tony said. He… the team is working a crime scene, but this is from all of us. It was Abby's idea and… Dr. Mallard said you like goldfishes."  
"Oh, that's ... very sweet. Thank you." Jenny took the glass from him, without making clear that Ducky must've talked about the salty fishes that came in a bag. "I hope I won't kill this little guy."  
"When I was a kid, I used to burry our pets under the porch. Until my mom found out and… Never mind."  
"It's been a while that I had a pet. What's his name?"  
"I ... don't know, ma'am. He hasn't one, yet."  
"Mind if I call him Jimmy?"  
Jimmy blushed. "That would be… great. Thank you."  
"No, thank you, Jimmy. And please tell the others that I'll try to take good care of him."  
"I will, director," Jimmy promised. "Have a nice day."  
"You, too, Jimmy." Jenny watched him almost stumbling over his own feed when he opened the door.  
"I… I'm fine."  
Hiding her smile, Jenny nodded and turned her attention back to the fish.  
"You're named after a sweet guy," she told him. "He's a bit nervous but cute. Almost as cute as you are ..."

**- The End -**


	53. Director’s Pet

**TITLE:** Director's Pet**  
AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTER: **Jenny Shepard, Jethro Gibbs**  
GENRE: **Gen, General, Humor**  
RATING: **G**  
WORD COUNT: **300**  
SUMMARY: **Jethro meets 'Jimmy' for the first time ... Written for challenge #069 "Interruptions" at lj's ncisdrabble100**. **Sequel to "The two Jimmys"**  
WARNINGS: **English still isn't my native language (although I wish) and the story is not beta'd.**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different. The idea was shamelessly stolen from "The West Wing". I hope Danny (and CJ) will forgive me for using it ...

~*~*~*~*

"Easy, Jethro!" Jenny warned him, as Jethro barged into her office, us usual without knocking. "You scare Jimmy."  
"Jimmy?" Jethro looked around in the empty office. "What are you talking about? There's no one here - except for you and me."  
"And Jimmy," Jenny said, pointing at the fishbowl on her corner of her desk.  
Jethro, noticing the fish for the first time, stepped forward to get a better look at 'Jimmy' - twice the size of what he'd been only four month ago - who was sharing his fishbowl with ... a coffin?!?  
"You have a fish?" Jethro asked, confused.  
"As you can see ... Your team gave it to me; for surviving my first year as director."  
"How did you manage to keep it alive?" Jethro asked, ignoring the hidden accusation that he never congratulated her on her anniversary.  
"I can take care of a fish."  
"Says the one who forgets to eat or sleep at least once a week," Jethro countered, smirking.  
"Is there anything I can do for you, Agent Gibbs?" Jenny asked, trying to change the subject.  
"I'm looking for DiNozzo," Jethro replied. "Ziva told me he went to see you."  
"He went home."  
"He ... what?"  
"He looked sick."  
"And you send him home? Are you a doctor now?"  
"He wasn't feeling good."  
"But you are not a doctor."  
"No, I have a fish."  
"That doesn't qualify you to ... Jen, you can't ..." Giving her is famous stare, Jethro bend forward, and Jenny was sure that if Ducky hadn't called at that very moment, he may have also head-slapped her for the first time instead of answering the call.  
"I'm on my way, Duck," Jethro said. He was already at the door, when he turned back to Jenny.  
"Get that fish a partner, Jen," he said. "He shouldn't be alone."

**- The End -**


	54. The things we do for love

**TITLE:** The things we do for love**  
AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTER: **Jethro Gibbs, Ducky Mallard (& the whole team)**  
GENRE: **Gen, Humor, Friendship**  
RATING: **PG**  
WORD COUNT: **500**  
SUMMARY: **Bad news travel fast and the worst problems are the ones caused by yourself. These are the times Jethro is glad to have friends like Ducky ... Written for challenge #174 "Love" for lj's ncisdrabble100. Part 3 of the "Fish-series" but can stand alone.**  
WARNINGS: **English still isn't my native language (although I wish) and the story is not beta'd and maybe it bit crazy/ooc ;)**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.**  
**

~*~*~*~*

Jethro had just returned from an early coffee run, when his phone rang; too early in the morning and before he'd even had his third coffee.  
Cursing, because he'd almost dropped his cup, Jethro picked up the phone.

"Jethro, Jimmy's dead," Ducky said, ignoring Jethro's grumpy voice.  
"What do you mean, Palmer's dead?" Jethro asked confused. "What happened?"  
"Not Mr. Palmer, Jethro. Jimmy, the director's fish," Ducky explained. "Abby just called, after Cynthia told her and … weren't you the one Jennifer asked to look after Jimmy while she's in Boston?"  
"Hm …" Jethro replied vaguely, shocked by the news, afraid of potential consequences, and angry that he'd forgotten to feed that damn fish. But what really bothered him was that everyone seemed to know that Jenny had trusted him and that he'd let her down.  
Dammit!

"I …didn't forget to feed him, Duck," he tried to talk his way out of his own misery. "It's just … that I didn't remember it."  
"Well, my dear Jethro," Ducky said, slightly amused. "That sounds like the same thing to me. And the result stays the same."  
"I know." Jethro sighed. "What am I going to do now, Ducky? She loved that fish and she'll kill me when she founds out."  
Ducky chuckled. "I'm sure she will. Actually, that reminds me of that one time in France, when you ..."  
"Ducky! The fish."  
"Another time then … Well, I think it would be better to tell her the truth."  
"I can't do that. Remember … the part where she kills me."  
"Right … Then it would be best, if she never finds out."  
"But she will. As soon as she sees the empty fishbowl she'll know what happened."  
"And when the fishbowl isn't empty?"  
"You mean … I should buy a new fish?"  
"Exactly, Jethro."  
"That could actually work. I mean, it's not that goldfish get attached to their owner or something.  
"When you find a fish that looks exactly like that dead one …"  
"Ducky, you're a genius!"  
"I'm glad you finally noticed."  
"Oh, I knew it all the time, Duck. I just …"  
"I know, Jethro. You have your own way of showing it. Good luck with the fish. I will take care of ... the body."

"Thanks, Duck!" Jethro said, relieved and glad to have friends like Ducky. Now he just needed to buy a new fish and pray that Jenny wouldn't notice that Jimmy was no longer Jimmy. Knowing her and her agent skills he somehow doubted he could fool her, but at least he had to try.  
"McGee, go check on Abby," he said, grabbing his keys. "I have a feeling she could use some company."  
"On it, boss."  
"He Boss," Tony barged in. "Maybe you should buy two fish. You know … Valentine's Day is coming. A celebration of love, romance… and… ouch! What was that for?"  
"For thinking that I would give a damn about Valentine's Day," Jethro replied, but secretly he'd already agreed with the idea. Two fish were indeed better than one - if only for distraction …

**- The End -**


	55. Out of the Blue

**TITLE:** Out of the Blue**  
AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTER: **Jenny Shepard/Jethro Gibbs**  
GENRE: **Het, General, Romance**  
RATING: **PG**  
WORD COUNT: **500**  
SUMMARY: **Both, Jenny and Jethro are in a bad mood, driving everyone crazy. Until Jethro decided to change something ... Written for challenge #174 "Love" for lj's ncisdrabble100 and Quote #06 "So he just says things and then walk away?" for lj's madame_director**  
WARNINGS: **English still isn't my native language (although I wish) and the story is not beta'd.**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.**  
**

~*~*~*~*

Jethro had been in a bad mood all week, making working with him like working in hell. Everyone tried hard to get out of his way and even Cynthia was too scared to hold him back when he appeared out of nowhere, storming into Jenny's office.  
The only one totally unaware of how bad Jethro's mood really was, was Jenny. She'd been busy all week trying to deal with the amount of paperwork on her desk, but for every file she signed, two more would turn up, and her own level of frustration had reached a new area.  
But the paperwork wasn't the only reason for Jenny's mood swings; actually, it was Jethro's fault and she hadn't even talked to him all week - ever since she'd made that stupid mistake.  
After all they'd been through, she had been so stupid to ask him out on a date … They'd been fine, they'd even started to act normal around each other again. Things were starting to calm down, and Jenny had been hopeful that they might even pick up where they'd left before Jethro's retirement.  
They had talk, smiled. She had brought him coffee, he had walk her to her car … Everything was fine; until one night, when - out of the sudden - she's asked him, if he wanted to come over to have dinner with her. It wasn't an invitation to eat at a fancy restaurant, there were no strings attached, no obligations for him. She wasn't expecting anything from him … she just wanted to have dinner  
with an old friend. Okay, secretly she was hoping for more, and it wasn't a coincidence that she'd chosen Valentine's Day, but still … nothing would happen, when Jethro wouldn't want it to happen.  
She knew it. He knew it. And still he'd been mad at her and never talked to her again.  
And it was killing her.  
Over the day, work had kept her busy, but she'd been up all nights, trying to figure out what she could do to make up for the mistake she'd obviously made.  
She was almost ready to give up and move on, when Jethro stormed in her office, heading over to her desk to where she stood.  
Without a warning, he grabbed her and pressed his lips on hers, taking her by surprise.  
Jenny tried to fight him, but with every move she mad, his grip tightened, until she gave up and relaxed in his arms.  
When he finally releases her, her lip were swollen and she had trouble breathing.  
"What …?" she started, but he hushed her by placing a finger on her lips.  
"Tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at eight. Wear something nice." He smiled, then turned around. Without another word, and before Jenny had even realized what had just happened, he was gone again and the soft tickling on her lips were the only proof that he'd ever been there - that and the smile on Jenny's face when she left her office, walking over to MTAC …

**- The End -**


	56. Life is full of surprises

**TITLE:** Life is full of surprises**  
AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTER: **Jethro Gibbs, Jenny Shepard**  
GENRE: **Gen, Humor**  
RATING: **PG**  
WORD COUNT: **500**  
SUMMARY: **Jenny returns from her conference and is surprised to see Jethro in her office, who has some news for her ... Written for challenge #175 "Jenny Shepard" for lj's ncisdrabble100. Part 4 of the "Fish-series"**.  
WARNINGS: **English still isn't my native language (although I wish) and the story is not beta'd**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.

~*~*~*~*

"Good Morning, director. How was the conference?" Cynthia asked, welcoming her boss with a warm smile.  
"Full of old men trying to hook up on me." Jenny smiled. "What are you doing here? It's Saturday."  
"I was… catching up on some things. I won't stay long. Unless you need me?"  
"No, Cynthia, I won't need you today. I just wanted to make sure that the agency was still intact."  
"Everything's fine, director," Cynthia answered, smiling knowingly. "Agent Gibbs is waiting in your office."  
"He is?" Jenny asked, surprised and walked into her office.  
"Jethro… what are you doing here? Did something happen?" She walked over to her desk where he was sitting in her chair, looking relaxed and like he'd always belonged there; a disturbing image...  
"Good Morning to you, too, Jen," Jethro replied, offering her the coffee he'd brought her. His blank expression didn't show any signs of how nervous he was and how busy he'd been only seconds before Jenny's arrival. "Can't a guy just enjoy some coffee with an old partner?"  
"What happened, Jethro?" Jenny asked, taking the coffee from him smiling but still eying him suspicious. "You won't bring me coffee on a Saturday Morning if nothing had… Where's my fish?" Frowning she pointed at the desk where her fishbowl used to be. "What did you do to him?"  
"Nothing, Jen. Relax," Jethro said, walking around the desk. Placing his hands on Jenny's shoulder he turned her around.  
"Here is your fish. See… Everything's fine."  
"What… Jethro, this isn't my fishbowl." Jenny gave him a questioning look and walked over to the huge fish tank on her sideboard. It was fully equipped and decorated; the tiny coffin Abby had given her was still there, but…  
"There are two fish," she said. "Either I'm drunk or Jimmy has invited a friend over on a playdate. What happened, Jethro? I asked you to feed my fish and now there's… this."  
"Told you he needed company." Jethro smiled innocently. "The old fishbowl was too small. So we organized a new one. Do you like it?"  
"I do. It's beautiful." Jenny turned around. "It's just… I hadn't expected this."  
"What… you thought I wouldn't manage to take care of your fish? Jen, please… I can be responsible." Jethro grinned, while head-slapping himself in his mind.  
"Never doubted you wouldn't. Thank you, Jethro." Jenny took his hand and squeezed it, before she let go again, surprised be her gesture and afraid she'd gone too far.  
But Jethro just smiled.  
"You're welcome, Jen. Don't stay too long. It's Saturday." Taking his own coffee, he walked to the door, relieved that Jenny hadn't noticed that Jimmy was no longer Jimmy.  
"You too, Jethro," Jenny said, turning back to her two new fish, touched by Jethro's sweet gesture. Of course, she'd noticed that neither of these fish were her Jimmy, but she'd been too touched by what Jethro had done that there was no way she could've yelled at him for killing her fish.

**- The End -**


	57. The Long Goodbye

**TITLE:** The Long Goodbye**  
AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTER: **Jenny Shepard/Jethro Gibbs**  
GENRE: **Gen, Angst, pre-series**  
RATING: **G**  
WORD COUNT: **100**  
SUMMARY: **Leaving is not always the easiest thing to do ... Written for challenge #087 "Endings" at lj's ncisdrabble100.**  
WARNINGS: **English still isn't my native language (although I wish) and the story is not beta'd.**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.

~*~*~*~*

He is sleeping peacefully, unaware of the pain she is dealing with.  
Tonight is her last chance to feel him, to ever hold him.  
She shouldn't be sad - but she is.

She knows it is not fair to make this decision for him.  
He will probably hate her for this. She hopes, he won't.  
She shouldn't care - but she does.

The plan was made long before her feelings had started to get in her way.  
Tomorrow she will be gone.  
She would like to stay - but she can't.

"I'm sorry, Jethro," she whispers, a single tear running down her cheek.

**- The End -**


	58. Just Dessert

**TITLE:** Just Dessert**  
AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTER: **Jenny Shepard/Jethro Gibbs**  
GENRE: **Het, General, Romance**  
RATING: **PG**  
WORD COUNT: **500**  
SUMMARY: **As usual, Jenny is working late, but that night she isn't the only one burning the midnight oil ... Written for challenge #175 "Jenny Shepard" for ncisdrabble100 **  
WARNINGS: **English still isn't my native language (although I wish) and the story is not beta'd**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.  
**NOTE:** MarciaRebafan wrote "Taste", a great sequel to this drabble. You should really check it out, too. (http:// fanfiction. net /s/5765181/1/Taste)!

~*~*~*~*

"You're still here?" Jethro's voice echoed off the empty bullpen, startling Jenny almost to death. She hadn't expected to see anyone else that late in the agency, but on second thought she should've known better. He'd always been the first one in the morning and the last one at night leaving his desk, and things like this usually didn't chance; not even within six years.  
"Do you have a problem with this, Jethro?" Jenny asked, walking over to his desk. "I had some paperwork to finish. There's an important meeting first thing tomorrow morning."  
"At the White House?"  
"No, Jethro." Jenny laughed. "A boring meeting with the directors of the CIA, the FBI and the DEA."  
"Sounds like fun."  
"Not really," Jenny admitted with a wry grin. "What are you still doing here? Anything important?"  
"By 'important' you mean, anything you need to know, Jen? Nope. Just more paperwork that might keep you here some night next week."  
"I can't wait." Jenny sighed.  
"It was your choice, Jen. Should've stayed in the field with normal working hours as I told you ..."  
"I know, Jethro," Jenny interrupted his You-should-have-listened-to-me speech, rolling her eyes. Sometimes, Jethro was like a broken record, playing the same song over and over again until you couldn't stand it anymore. "I made this choice and I can handle it. Why would I want to be home early anyway? There's nothing waiting for me."  
Jenny had no idea, why she'd said this. Normally, she kept these things to herself, and if she'd ever talk about them, it wouldn't be with Jethro of all people. Maybe she was too tired or this whole situation, being alone with him after hours felt so familiar that she started to fall back into old pattern, telling him things she'd tell no one else.  
But whatever the reason was, it didn't matter anyway. She couldn't take back what she'd said.  
"You don't have a hobby or something?" Jethro asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well, I don't built a boat, if that's what you're asking. My basement isn't big enough for one."  
"You could help building mine," Jethro offered, turning off his computer, ready to leave.  
"Is this an offer, Jethro?" Jenny asked, confused and amused at the same time.  
"Do you want it to be one, Jen …?"  
"I don't know … Does this offer come with food? Because I'm starving." As if her body wanted to give proof, her stomach started to growl, making them both laugh.  
"Sounds like an emergency. Do you think pizza would help?" Gently, Jethro placed his hand on Jenny's back, leading her to the exit.  
"It would be a start." Stepping into the elevator, Jenny turned around. "What are we having for dessert?" she asked, smirking.  
"Well … that depends." Jethro smiled mysterious.  
"On what?"  
"On when you'd like to have your dessert."  
"How about now?"  
"Here?"  
"Hmm ..."  
"You sure?"  
"Absolutely," Jenny whispered and smiled when they simultaneously reached for the switch to stop the elevator.

**- The End -**


	59. Crossing Lines

**TITLE:** Crossing Lines**  
AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTER: **Jenny Shepard, Abby Sciuto**  
GENRE: **Gen, General, Humor**  
RATING: **PG**  
WORD COUNT: **500**  
SUMMARY: **Abby has something to tell Jenny, but she don't know how ... Written for challenge #175 "Jenny Shepard" for lj's ncisdrabble100.**  
WARNINGS: **English still isn't my native language (although I wish) and the story is not beta'd**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.

~*~*~*~*

"Director?" Slowly and unlike her usual behavior, Abby carefully poked her head in Jenny's office. Jenny, who'd just packed her stuff to leave for the night, was surprised by the late visitor; especially when this visitor was acting so strange.  
"Abby, come on in," she said. Assuming it was her fault (or something she'd done) that Abby was so nervous she gave her a reassuring smile and walked over to meet Abby halfway. "What can I do for you? Did something happen?"  
"What ... no, it's ... it's nothing, director."  
"Well, this 'nothing' has to be important enough for you to come all the way up here. Are we in trouble?" Jenny had no idea why she asked this question, but since the case the team was working, was delicate and had even caught the SecNav's attention she'd been more involved in the investigation then usual; something Jethro hadn't been too fond of.  
"In trouble?" Abby asked. "No, it's ... director, you can't go on that date tomorrow. Jonathan Tyler ... you can't see him anymore."  
Jenny had expected everything, but not that someone like Abby would interfere in her personal affairs like that.  
"Abby, that's ... that's none of your business," she said, after she'd taken a moment to calm down. Yelling at Abby would only risk having to deal with Jethro. Jenny knew how protective Jethro could be, and after today, Jenny wasn't in the mood for another argument with him.  
"Why would you… wait, is it because you still think that Gibbs and I ... Abby, that's history. Jethro and I ... we are just working together. You know this, right?" Jenny was fully aware of the risk she'd just taken – talking about her past with Jethro wasn't something she preferred to do; especially not with someone they both worked with -, but Jenny had no explanation for Abby's behavior other than that Abby saw a potential thread in Jonathan.  
This was ridiculous, and Jenny knew it. But she wasn't sure, if Abby knew it, too.  
"I know," Abby mumbled and Jenny could see how disappointed she was. Obviously, she'd been right. It was because of Jethro ...  
Jenny sighed, fighting the urge to hug Abby. Instead she put her hand on the Goth's arm, knowing that – as director - she was about to cross another line.  
"Abby. You need to stop this. Please. Jethro and I -"  
"No, it's not that." Abby looked up and suddenly the fire was back in her eyes and Jenny could feel that Abby's confidence was coming back, too. "You can't see Jonathan anymore, because he's a con man. I googled him today. He is ..."  
"Wait! You did ... what? Abby, that's spying. Why would you ..."  
"Googling is not spying, director. It's social networking. And totally legal." Abby interrupted her, beaming, and suddenly, Jenny wished she'd just left, instead of asking Abby to come in. But at the same time she was somehow glad to have people like Abby in her life, who looked after her - even when she didn't ask for it.

**- The End -**

_A/N: Rumor has it that Abby is the leader of the official "Jibbs fanclub" - I just had to work with this ... even when it turns out, Jenny was wrong (or maybe she wasn't so wrong at all *g*)_


	60. Too close to home

**TITLE:** Too close to home**  
AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTER: **Jenny Shepard, Jethro Gibbs**  
GENRE: **Gen, General, Angst, Pre-Series**  
RATING: **PG**  
WORD COUNT: **500**  
SUMMARY: **Shopping in Paris … Heaven on earth for Jenny, but a living hell for Jethro, until she starts looking for postcards ... Written for challenge #102 "Secrets" for lj's ncisdrabble100 and day #04 "postcard" for lj's ncisdaily.**  
WARNINGS: **English still isn't my native language (although I wish) and the story is not beta'd**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.

~*~*~*~*

"Wait, Jethro. I need to buy some postcards." Taking Jethro's hand Jenny dragged him with her to the street corner.  
They had the day off before their flight to London tomorrow morning and had decided to spend their time with sightseeing. Actually, it had been Jenny's idea to explore the city and Jethro, who wasn't in the mood to stay alone in their hotel room or liked the idea of Jenny being alone an this big city full of dubious people had agreed to accompany her. If he'd know how exhausting sightseeing with her would be, he would have changed his mind before they'd even left the lobby of their hotel.  
Now, three hours later he was carrying Jenny's shopping bags, following her into every shop and wishing that day would be over soon. He liked to spend time with Jenny and he enjoyed watching her doing 'normal' female things, but, unfortunately, like all women she had an almost excessive penchant for exclusive shoe stores and boutiques; and all Jethro wished for was a coffee and a short break.  
When Jenny dragged him with her to that small shop, looking as relaxed and highly motivated as she'd looked earlier when they'd left the hotel, all his hopes of a break died. At least it wasn't another shoe store she wanted to check out. He could live with postcards and magazines, although he feared that even these things could keep Jenny busy for hours.  
"Why do you want to buy postcards, Jen?" he asked, watching her scanning the rack with postcards in front of the shop. "Is there a boyfriend back home waiting for a sign of life?"  
"I don't think so, Jethro," Jenny replied, hitting his chest playfully. "In case you forgot what had happened in Marseille and ever since then… I wouldn't have done this, if there'd been a boyfriend waiting for me in DC. Or do I look like a cheater to you?" She raised an eyebrow and when he shook his head, she hit him a second time. "That was a stupid question, Jethro."  
She turned back to the rack, searching for a card of the Eiffel Tower.  
"Do you want to send one to daddy, telling them how 'awesome' Paris is?" Jethro asked teasing, but noticing the look in Jenny's eyes, his grin vanished.  
Suddenly, all the excitement he'd seen sparkle in her green eyes all day was gone, replaced by sadness that almost broke his heart.  
"Wrong question?" he asked gently. Still watching her closely, he didn't miss the second she needed to hide her feelings again, but the smile she then gave him didn't reach her eyes.  
"Is it important?" she asked.  
"No… of course not." Jethro shook his head, smiling and not knowing that this 'don't ask so I don't need to lie to you or find excuses why I don't want to talk about it'- behaviour would soon be the routine they would follow whenever their conversation hit too close to home.

**- The End -**


	61. Too Late

**TITLE:** Too Late**  
AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTER: **Jethro Gibbs**  
GENRE: **Gen, Angst, Episode tag (for 5.18 "Judgment Day")**  
RATING: **PG**  
WORD COUNT: **300**  
SUMMARY: **His hesitation might have cost him his last chance to ever hear her voice again ... Written for challenge #175 "Jenny Shepard" for lj's ncisdrabble100 and day #01 for lj's ncisdaily.**  
WARNINGS: **English still isn't my native language (although I wish) and the story is not beta'd and it contains huge spoiler for 5.18/19 "Judgment Day"!**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.

~*~*~*~*

It takes you a while to dial this number, not sure what to say, once she would answer the call, and unsure of what to say or how you should say it.  
Later you would learn that this hesitation might have cost you the last chance to ever talk to her. You won't know if that might have saved her life that day and you'll try not to think about it too often. You already have to live with much older 'what-if's' and 'if-only's', and you'll know that it wouldn't be healthy to burden yourself with more guilt.  
When the call is finally answered you are relieved, but instead of the voice you expected there's only deafening silent, and you start to wonder if you've dialed the wrong number.  
"Jenny?" you try. "Jenny ... you there?" You can hear someone breathe, but you know it isn't her.  
You realize the hand holding the phone starts to shack and you try to blame the bourbon you had all day for it; deep inside you know that this isn't true. Your gut feeling has never failed you and when quiet mumbled words reach your ear, followed by Ziva's shacking voice you know that something is awfully wrong. Ziva is the strongest woman you know (except for Jenny). You've only heard her cry twice, and both times something devastating had happened to her.  
You tell her to talk to you, although you know you don't want to hear what she has to say.  
This time it isn't only Ziva's world crashing down.  
You hardly manage to ask where they are and to tell them to wait for you, before your phone crashes on the workbench and you cover your face with shaking hands that definitely aren't the result of too much bourbon.

**- The End -**

**A/N:** I know that Tony was the one picking up Jenny's phone, but I like to believe that he couldn't speak to Jethro and handed the phone over to Ziva instead.


	62. Crash into you

**TITLE:** Crash into you**  
AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTER: **Cynthia, Jethro, Abby, Jenny**  
GENRE: **Gen, General, Humor**  
RATING: **PG**  
WORD COUNT: **500**  
SUMMARY: **Cynthia looked around; searching for someone to confirm that she wasn't invisible ... Written for Special challenge #01 "Pairings" for lj's ncisdrabble100.**  
WARNINGS: **English still isn't my native language (although I wish) and the story is not beta'd. It's more a crack!fic than anything else. Shouldn't be taken too serious. I've no idea where this came from ...**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.  
**NOTE:** MatteaAM asked for something fluffy to cope with "Too late". I hope this will help ;)

~*~*~*~*

"Director? I need a -" Cynthia stopped short, when her boss just passed by in front of her, without the slightest sign that she'd noticed her.  
Cynthia frowned. That was weird ... She knew that the director was always occupied and even when she wasn't doing something physical she was busy doing something like thinking or planning an upcoming meeting, but it never before happened that she'd just ignored Cynthia as if she was a ghost.  
Or maybe she was? Cynthia looked around; searching for someone to confirm that she wasn't invisible.  
"He, Abby?" she called, when the forensic scientist made her way up the stairs. Behind her Cynthia could see Director Shepard passing the team's desks, ignoring Ziva who looked just as confused as Cynthia felt. Something was terribly off here...  
"What's up?" Abby asked. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."  
"A ghost? No, I'm ... you can see me, right?"  
"Of course I can," Abby replied. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Abby." Cynthia managed a smile. She turned around to return to her office, but was stopped halfway, when she bumped into something soft; something soft that wasn't in the best mood.  
"Look out!" Gibbs mumbled.  
Cynthia signed deeply. Of all people she could've ran into it had to be him.  
Could this day get any worse?  
"I'm sorry, Agent Gibbs," she said. "I ... I didn't see you."  
"Yeah, noticed that," Gibbs said, grumpy as usual. "Director's looking for you."  
"What? Director Shepard's looking for me?"  
"Do you have another boss?"  
"Um… no… I don't." Shaking her head, Cynthia started to follow Gibbs, who was already on his way to the stairs, but when he suddenly stopped, she bumped into him again.  
"What's wrong with you, woman?" Turning around, Gibbs stared at her and Cynthia ducked intuitively, expecting a head-slap. But it didn't come.  
"You better go back to your office, before I change my mind," he said instead. "And before the director gets too impatient ... She wasn't in the best mood when I left."  
"And whose fault is this?" Cynthia mumbled, before she covered her mouth with her hand, scared to death of what she'd just said out loud.  
"I'm sorry, Agent Gibbs."  
Cynthia turned around and this time she headed straight to the director's office, expecting it to be empty, since she'd just seen Director Shepard downstairs. But to her surprise the director was there, expecting her.  
"Cynthia, there you are," Jenny greeted her, smiling. "I was looking for you. I wanted you to meet my twin sister Samantha. She's in town and came over for a surprise visit when I was just with Gibbs. I think he didn't take it too well to be in one room with two redheads."  
"He's survived worse." Cynthia grinned, recalling the distress she'd noticed in Gibbs' eyes. Back then she'd been sure that the distressed was caused by her. But now, with the knowledge that the director had a twin, a doppelganger everything suddenly made sense…

**- The End -**


	63. The Greater Good

**TITLE:** The Greater Good**  
AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTER: **Tom Morrow, Jenny Shepard**  
GENRE: **Gen, General, Episode Tag for 3.01 "Kill Ari"**  
RATING: **PG**  
WORD COUNT: **500**  
SUMMARY: **Jenny's first day at NCIS is also Tom Morrow's last day, and before he leaves, he has an advise for Jenny ... Written for challenge #177 "Tom Morrow" for lj's ncisdrabble100.**  
WARNINGS: **English still isn't my native language (although I wish) and the story is not beta'd**  
DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.

~*~*~*~*

"And this would be your office," Tom Morrow opened the huge door, leading Jenny into her new office. She'd been in this office before and she knew what was expecting her, but entering this room that would be her new office felt so different and so new that, for a short moment, the overwhelming feeling took Jenny's breath away.  
Ever since she'd arrived at the Navy Yard this morning, her mood had constantly changed from excited to scared, from overwhelmed to anxious, and from nervous to thrilled, but during the last minutes, when Morrow hat showed her around, introducing her to more people than she could ever remember, the negative feelings had taken over and her insecurity had reached its maximum; especially after Morrow had mentioned that the timing for this hand-over couldn't have been worse.  
On their way upstairs he had read her in on the death of Agent Todd, and Jenny couldn't help but coming back to this topic. It was an important case that had come up while he'd been in charge, and since it was always hard to take over running investigations she just needed to hear his opinion on this.  
"Do you think Haswari killed Agent Todd?" she asked, after she'd spend a moment honoring her new office as it was expected from her.  
"Gibbs thinks he did it," Morrow replied, for the first time avoiding direct eye contact. Jenny nodded, trying to figure out why he felt so uncomfortable talking about this case and what was really going on here.  
"Do you believe him?" she asked. "Do you trust Gibbs' judgment?"  
"You've worked with Gibbs before. You tell me ..."  
"I have worked with him and I know that it's always a wise move to follow his gut."  
"It might be, when you are his partner, Jenny. But as director, as his boss, you have to follow protocols and agreements - the greater good, so to speak - that differ from what the gut of one of your agents says. Even … yes, even when you'd like to trust him. That's the hard part of this job." Sighing, Morrow placed a consoling hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Jenny. I don't want to scare you. You are nervous enough."  
"No, it's okay," Jenny said, trying to sound convincing, although everything inside of her wanted to run away and quit this job before she'd even started. Faking another smile, she took a moment to recall, why she was here, what she wanted to achieve and what she needed to do, in order to reach her goals. She'd known that it wouldn't be easy; especially with Jethro and their history. But she would deal with this like she'd dealt with everything else before. She was good and she had to keep that in mind - no matter what others would say or whatever obstacles someone would put in her way.  
"I can handle this. Really."  
"I'm sure you will." Morrow smiled. "Come on, I'll introduce you to your MTAC team."

**- The End -**


	64. Her precious gift

**TITLE:** Her precious gift**  
AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTER: **Kate Todd _(I'm not sure, if this is gen or het - I think it could also be Kate/Gibbs, if you prefer this. Whatever works best for you …)_**  
GENRE: **Gen (or het), Angst**  
RATING: **PG**  
WORD COUNT: **100**  
SUMMARY: **They started as strangers, but soon became so much more … Written for challenge #178 "Kate Todd" for lj's ncisdrabble100**  
WARNINGS: **English still isn't my native language (although I wish) and the story is not beta'd. Spoiler for the end of season 2 - in case you still haven't seen it.**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 2 and 5 would have ended different.

~*~*~*~*

They started as complete strangers.  
He had her from hello,  
but it took her a while to realize that she liked him.

Later, he offered her a job.  
To keep her close? Maybe.  
Because he needed someone? Most likely.

They became partner,  
but it was mutual respect that really kept them connected.  
Sometimes, she felt there was more,  
that he really liked her, cared for her.  
Wishful thinking? Maybe.

All this time, she never told him how she felt,  
but in the end that didn't matter.  
She gave him her precious gift: Her life - to save his.

And he knew.

**- The End -**

**A/N:** After I had finished this, I realized how much Kate and Jenny really had in common ...


	65. She's got you

**TITLE:** She's got you**  
AUTHOR: **nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTER: **Jenny Shepard (mentions Jenny/Jethro – past relationship & Hollis/ Jethro)**  
GENRE: **Gen, Angst, episode tag for 4.17 "Skeleton"**  
RATING: **PG**  
WORD COUNT: **200**  
SUMMARY: **Jenny knows she has no right to be jealous of Hollis Mann but letting go of your past is much harder when the present keeps reminding you every day of what could have been … Written for prompt #60 "Hollis Mann" for lj's madame_director and challenge #13 "Past Relationship" at ncisdrabble100**  
WARNINGS: **English still isn't my native language (although I wish) and the story is not beta'd.**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different. Inspired by Patsy Cline's "She's got you".

_I've got your picture that you gave to me  
And it's signed "with love," just like it used to be  
The only thing different, the only thing new  
I've got your picture, she's got you  
(Patsy Cline "She's got you")_

~*~*~*~*

Seeing them together still hurts, but you know there is nothing you can do about it.  
You made your decision seven years ago, and again last year when you came back. You have no right to be jealous. He's no longer yours. He's moved on.  
You have to accept this.  
Though, you can feel he's not happy, that she wants more from him than he'd ever be willing to give.  
You could warn her, save her from her a suffering that is inevitable.  
But again, you have no right to interfere.  
It would make things easier; for her, for him, for them ... even for you. But it would also cause more problems you don't want to happen. Too many things have already been destroyed of whatever was left of the time you were at his side.  
Still, the urge to tell her is there. You try to hide it behind a smile. Her questioning look proves your fail and you hurry to walk over to the bar to do what you do best lately: drowning your misery in bourbon.  
Some things stay with you forever ... Sometimes you wish you'd be able to get rid off at least half of them.

**- The End -**


	66. Meant to be alone

**TITLE:** Meant to be alone**  
AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTER: **Jethro Gibbs/Hollis Mann (mention of Jethro/Shannon & Jethro/Jenny)**  
GENRE: **Het (does 'Post-Het' exist?), Angst, episode tag for 5.03 "Ex-File"**  
RATING: **PG**  
WORD COUNT: **500**  
SUMMARY: **He had never wanted what she had wanted and he knew that they would break up eventually ... Written for the challenge #066 "Impossible" for lj's ncisdrabble100 .**  
WARNINGS: **English still isn't my native language (although I wish) and the story is not beta'd.**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.  
**NOTE:** I think coincidences do exist ... Levana Fay asked for a drabble with Hollis leaving, and here is one - I wanted to publish this one next anyway ;)

~*~*~*~*

"Why is it that a romantic night on the town always turns into a less than romantic night in your basement, sanding your boat?" she asked and he knew that this was the moment their relationship would come to an end - though he still wasn't sure, if what they had could be called a relationship at all ... It was nice to spend time with Hollis and listen to her talking. It was nice to have someone warm at his side at night; someone breathing and alive - not made of wood he could work on.

But was this what they'd call a working relationship?

He'd never wanted what she'd wanted. He was tired of commitments, of promises he would eventually break. He'd done this too many times before. He was tired of fights, of tears, of 'What have I done wrong?'- questions and assurances that it wasn't her fault but his.  
He was too old for drama. He just wanted to have fun and be with someone, but he also knew that he probably couldn't get one without the other.  
Women were known for taking everything too serious, and even if they reassured him that they're satisfied with what he was willing to give, he'd learned that deep inside they always wanted more than he was ever able to give again. He'd lost his heart twice to women he had then lost, too; first Shannon to death, than Jenny to her career.  
He couldn't do it again - not for Stephanie, not for Hollis, or anyone else - and he was sure that he'd made this clear right from the start. Knowing that women were not only drama queens but also good mind reader had let him believe Hollis knew.  
Obviously she didn't, as it had become clear over these past days, leading to what would inevitably follow tonight.  
When she started to complain about his understanding of a 'date', he knew she was finally starting to see, and when he returned later, seeing her listening to Kelly's tape, he knew that she knew.

She didn't cry, she just looked at him and left, silently. He didn't try to hold her back or explain himself, he didn't even say goodbye, although he knew he probably wouldn't see her again.  
Sometime later, he might think about her and maybe he would even question himself and his way of dealing with relationships. But these moments wouldn't last long - one or two shots of bourbon would be enough to drink away the memories and his insecurity, and in the end he would be grateful for having found another excuse for his medicine - the boat, the basement, the bourbon, the endless nights sanding - and he would, once again, be convinced of what he'd secretly known for years: He was cursed.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs and women … they would always seek each other and he would always be as attracted to them as they were to him.  
But they would never work again.  
Not after Shannon. Not after Jenny.

**- The End -**


	67. Cynthia's last stand

**TITLE:** Cynthia's last stand**  
AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTER: **Cynthia Sumner, Leon Vance**  
GENRE: **Gen, General, episode tag for 5.19 "Judgment Day"**  
RATING: **PG**  
WORD COUNT: **300**  
SUMMARY: **No one likes the new director, but only a few people are brave enough to express their real feelings ... Written for challenge #173 "Leon Vance" for lj's ncisdrabble100.**  
WARNINGS: **Spoiler for 5.19 "Judgment Day"! English still isn't my native language (although I wish) and the story is not beta'd.**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.

~*~*~*~*

"Cynthia?" The deep voice over the intercom startled Cynthia to death.  
Still feeling numb and desperate after the funeral, she'd spend the last minutes trying to figure out why Gibbs and his team had looked even more miserable when they'd left a few minutes ago, than they'd looked all day. Too caught up in her thoughts she hadn't recognized Vance had called her. The sound of his voice was so different from Director Shepard's warm voice, and Cynthia wasn't even sure, if she would ever get used to the new situation.  
She'd always liked Jenny Shepard; she'd loved to work with her, but Vance ... Not in a million years would she ever felt the same for him. Even Gibbs as acting director had been more pleasant to work with. Maybe it was time for her to ask for a transfer; and even if that meant she'd be demoted, she could live with that; eventually.  
"Your services are no longer required, Cynthia," Vance informed her, when she entered the office. "My assistant, Marjory, will fly in from San Diego tomorrow. HR will find something else for you." Losing a job wasn't something you should be happy about, but as odd as it was ... Cynthia felt relieved that Vance had made it so easy for her. Now, she wouldn't even need to quit. She could just go.  
"Yes, sir," she said and even smiled slightly. "Thank you, Mr. Vance."  
"It is Director Vance," he replied, almost offended.  
Cynthia didn't care. She was just glad that she never had to come back to this office that no longer felt like the director's office she'd loved working for. She'd always been loyal to her boss and that wouldn't chance, just because she was gone now, replaced by a nasty toothpick.  
"I know ... Mr. Vance."

**- The End -**


	68. Whatifs and Ifonlys

**TITLE:** What-ifs and If-onlys**  
AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTER: **Jethro Gibbs, Trent Kort**  
GENRE: **Gen, Angst**  
RATING: **PG**  
WORD COUNT: **500**  
SUMMARY: **Six months had passed since Jethro had been at her grave and when he finally decided to visit her, he is surprised to find someone else there ... Written for the special challenge #001 "Pairings" for lj's ncisdrabble100**  
WARNINGS: **English still isn't my native language (although I wish) and the story is not beta'd. Spoiler for season 5!**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.

~*~*~*~*

He didn't know, when he'd decided to make this detour, but when he parked his car in the cemetery's parking lot he was relieved that his unconsciousness had decided to bring him here, instead of driving home.  
Abby had asked him earlier today, if he wanted to accompany her and the rest of the team, and he had pretended to be too busy, but her disappointed looks had hurt almost more than the pain he felt now.  
He hated funeral and he hated cemeteries. He had buried too many friends and family members in his life. Grief and pain was slowly eating him up on the inside, and he knew it would eventually kill him; not today, not tomorrow or next year, but some day…  
There was only so much a person could take and he had reached his limit a long time ago.

And still he was here - not for him, though, because today was all about her.  
The last time he'd been at this cemetery, was six months ago, but he found the place where her grave was located without even really looking for it. His feed led the way, while his eyes wandered around, reading the inscriptions. He tried to imagine, what life these people had lived, and how they'd died. He had no idea why he was doing this, but it helped to get prepared for what he was about to face.

When he reached the grave, he noticed the black roses Abby and his team had brought earlier, and the colorful bouquet he assumed was Ducky's, and suddenly he felt regret for not bringing any flowers himself. He cursed silently, and maybe that was the reason why he didn't notice the man coming from the opposite direction. Maybe it was also because he hadn't expected to meet someone else here that late; especially not the man who was now placing another bouquet next to Ducky's flowers.

"Kort," Jethro said and the other visitor turned around.  
"Gibbs ... What a surprise," Kort replied, his voice dry, but not reluctantly.  
"Daisies ... These are her favorite."  
"I know."  
Jethro nodded. He didn't know how to feel about the other man's presence. He hadn't expected him - or anyone else - to be here tonight, but now that he wasn't alone, he was indeed relieved and even relaxed and calm.  
"Today's her birthday," Kort said, after a while.  
"I know."

Silently, the two men stood side by side in front of Jenny's grave, each of them deep in thoughts.  
Two men, grieving over the loss of one woman; one of them by recalling the time he'd been able to spend with her and battling the 'what-ifs' that started to haunt him again; and the other one by imagining what time he could have spend with her, if only he'd met her earlier and under different circumstances.  
Two men, one woman, and more things in common than anyone of them could know.

Jenny Shepard. Beloved daughter and friend.  
She had made a difference.

**- The End -**


	69. That's what friends are for

**TITLE:** That's what friends are for**  
AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTER: **Jethro Gibbs, Ziva David**  
GENRE: **Gen, General, episode tag for 4.01 "Shalom"**  
RATING: **PG**  
WORD COUNT: **300**  
SUMMARY: **Ziva has saved his own life a few times before, but that isn't the only reason why Jethro don't hesitate to save her ... Written for challenge #171 "Ziva David" at lj's ncisdrabble100.**  
WARNINGS: **English still isn't my native language (although I wish) and the story is not beta'd.**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.

~*~*~*~*

The moment Charo had told him he got a phone call, Jethro had known that he would leave this beach before sunset. But the desperation in Ziva's voice when she begged him to save her was alarming and anything what he'd expected.

It scared him to death and there was no way that he would stay here at the beach any longer, enjoying his retirement, while Ziva needed his help. He would fly back to Washington DC, and he would do it as fast as he could. Ziva was a friend, family ...

When they'd first met, he had disliked her, and still she'd trusted him; trust that had ended in killing her half-brother to safe his life.

By the time she'd started working with them, he'd been furious and angry; but not at Ziva. He was angry at Jenny for not asking him first. And he was afraid that bringing Ziva in would mean replacing Kate. They hadn't been ready to replace Kate. Replacing her would've meant forgetting her, denying her, betraying her ...

In the end, Ziva was the best thing that could've happened to them. She wasn't a replacement for the woman her half-brother had killed; no, she was the addition the team had needed to survive, to cope, and to move on.

She'd saved his life more than once over the past year and there was no way he wouldn't be there for her when she needed him. He owed her; though that wasn't the reason why he was already planning his way to the airport. He would have helped her anyhow; because that's what friends, partners or family were for.

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked, quietly and the tone in her voice almost broke his heart.

"Stay where you are, Ziva," he said. "Don't move. I'm on my way."

**- The End -**


	70. The Director's Keeper

**TITLE:** The Director's Keeper**  
AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy**  
****CHARACTER: **Trent Kort, Cynthia Sumner (implied: Kort/Jenny)**  
GENRE: **Gen, General, Humor**  
RATING: **PG**  
WORD COUNT: **400**  
SUMMARY: **Kort needs to talk to Jenny, but Cynthia refuses to tell him where her boss is ... Written for challenge #175 "Jenny Shepard" for lj's ncisdrabble100**.  
WARNINGS: **English still isn't my native language (although I wish) and the story is not beta'd**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.

~*~*~*~*

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kort, but I can't tell you where she is." Sighing, Cynthia rolled her eyes. Sometimes, being the director's assistant was a nerve-wracking job; especially when she had to deal with people like Trent Kort. He was even worse than Gibbs and Cynthia felt the urge to just hang up on him, instead of suffering through his impatiently.  
"I told you that I need to know where she is."  
"And I told you that I can't tell you this. She has a private appointment and can't be disturbed. Not by anyone."  
"I'm not anyone, Miss Sumner."  
"I know … You are Trent Kort."  
"Exactly. I am Trent Kort and I need to get hold of your boss. Now."  
Cynthia could feel that the man on the other side of the line was starting to lose the rest of his self-control and she knew that it was time to end this conversation. She wasn't in the mood to get yelled at.  
"Director Shepard has a date and she doesn't like to be called then."  
"I know, Cynthia," Kort said. "Listen … no, just listen ... I know that Jenny doesn't like to be disturbed during these appointments. And I know this, because it's normally me she's with. Do you understand what I'm saying? I am Jenny's date. I need you to tell me where she went, because I think I'm at the wrong place and I can't reach her on her cell phone. So please tell me where she went. You don't want her to be in a bad mood all afternoon just because her date stood her up, do you?"  
"Uhm … of course, Mr. Kort," Cynthia stuttered, surprised by what she'd just learned. "Do you know the 1789? In Georgetown? She … she should be there in an hour."  
"Thank you, Cynthia," Kort replied and Cynthia could hear him smile. "You just saved my life. But I would appreciate it, if this could stay between us. We don't want to upset her."  
"I don't know anything, Mr. Kort." Smiling, Cynthia hang up. Leaning back, she grinned. Moments like this really made up for all the stress she sometimes had. She wondered, if she was the only one knowing that the director was sleeping with NCIS' 'Most hated agent'. But gossip wasn't Cynthia's style. The secret was safe with her. Because as Kort had said: No one liked a moody director …

**- The End -**


	71. Taking Chances

**TITLE:** Taking Chances**  
AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTER: **Jenny Shepard, Trent Kort**  
GENRE: **Gen, General, episode tag for 4.21 "Brothers in Arms".**  
RATING: **PG-13**  
WORD COUNT: **300**  
SUMMARY: **They seem like two strangers in a park but they could be so much more ... Written for prompt #53 "Bastard" for lj's madame_director and challenge #51 "Lunch" at ncisdrabble100.**  
WARNINGS: **English still isn't my native language (although I wish) and the story is not beta'd.**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.

"And what about lunch? Just you and me." Kort asked in passing while giving her the information she wanted from him, but he knew she hadn't missed the question.  
He was eager to turn around to look at her, but he couldn't. They were just two strangers sharing a park bench. That was the agreement. Though, he would've loved to see her face.  
He could sense her rage, her desperation that had been there all the time and he knew that these emotions were no longer caused by La Grenouille alone anymore. She was mad at him, but it didn't bother him at all. Actually, he enjoyed playing her - not in the way La Grenouille was playing her, but he liked to make her nervous. It amused him how upset she was and the effect it had on him.  
Though, it scared him how much influence she already had on him, but it was also a nice chance to really feel something, instead of faking everything like he had to around La Grenouille.  
It had been a while that he'd felt this way, and he had been really surprised the first time he'd seen her in person. Her appearance was stunning and most of his anger had vanished with one look into her eyes. Of course, she had pissed him off when she'd started to ruin everything he'd worked for, for the past 18 month. But she'd also earned his respect. She was smart; much smarter than he had expected, and he admired her persistency.  
"So, what do you think?"  
"You bastard," Jenny snarled and stood up. She walked away, never looking back, but not without hesitation; only for a second, but long enough for him to notice.  
One day they would have lunch together. Of that he was sure.

**- The End -**


	72. Tony vs the three Words

**TITLE:** Tony vs. the three Words**  
AUTHOR: **nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTERS:** Anthony DiNozzo**  
GENRE:** Gen**  
RATING: **PG**  
WORD COUNT:** 300**  
SUMMARY:** Gibbs gives Tony a mission, he tries not to screw up ... - for challenge #170 "Anthony DiNozzo" at ncisdrabble100.**  
DISCLAIMER:** I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 2 and 5 would have ended different. As usual, I had no idea for a title, so I went with this one (credit should maybe go to the writers of "Chuck")**  
WARNING:** not beta'd. No real spoiler, unless you haven't seen more than the first three seasons.

-o-

This was maybe the hardest mission Gibbs had ever assigned him to; a mission so important that Tony did everything to not screw it up. Gibbs was counting on him, the director was counting on him, and so was the team.  
He needed to succeed. He needed to proof that he was the right man for this.  
The assignment came with its pressure but Tony liked this. Under pressure was when he used to work best.  
He'd always spent time and effort on their cases - not necessarily obvious to others since he preferred to be an agent by night, working long hours, while spending the days playing a clown with a mission to make his co-worker's lives as miserable as possible without getting hurt himself; a performance he had perfected in a long progress over the past years. He wasn't the sluggard most people saw in him but he didn't mind that stereotype thinking. He liked to surprise people. Besides, no one needed to know the real Tony, hidden behind the clown mask, vulnerable and sensitive.  
Of course, his closest friends knew he was only playing his role, and he assumed that was one reason why Gibbs had chosen him. But no matter what had brought him here Tony had no intention to screw up. He even secretly aimed for Gibbs' approval.  
This time, he wanted to prove that he was the right man for this job, that Gibbs had made the right choice, despite what others were thinking.  
"Ziva, you and Probie talk to the witness. McGee, go and help Abby." Yes, he had everything under control, and it felt so damn good.  
„On it boss!" The three responded, simultaneously.  
Okay ... hearing these three words was another reason why he loved this mission so much.  
Tony smiled. "Campfire's over!"

**- The End -**


	73. Things she couldn't know

**TITLE:** Things she couldn't know**  
AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTER: **Allison Hart, Jethro Gibbs**  
GENRE: **Gen, General**  
RATING: **PG**  
WORD COUNT: **100**  
SUMMARY: **She thought she was prepared ... but then she met him. Written for challenge #059 "Distraction" for lj's ncisdrabble100**  
WARNINGS: **English still isn't my native language (although I wish) and the story is not beta'd. Spoiler for season 7!**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.**  
NOTE:** Please don't shoot me for this. I have not idea where this came from ...

She knew about him and his past long before they even met.  
She knew about his ex-wives, about Shannon and Kelly.  
She knew about the people he'd lost; family, friends, co-workers.  
She knew about things he'd tried to keep a secret from everyone.  
She knew what she had to do to play him, to bring him done.

But what she hadn't known was that meeting him, really getting to know him - the real person, not the facts written down on paper -, getting lost in his dark mysterious eyes would make her mission so much harder - and almost impossible to accomplish.

**- The End -**


	74. Bewitched

**TITLE:** Bewitched**  
AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTER: **Jethro Gibbs, Tobias Fornell**  
GENRE: **Gen, General, pre-series**  
RATING: **PG**  
WORD COUNT: **200  
**SUMMARY: **Jethro tries to warn Fornell about Diane, but the FBI agent won't listen... Written for prompt #01 "Infatuation" for lj's drabble123 and challenge #095 "Magic" for lj's ncisdrabble100.**  
WARNINGS: **English still isn't my native language (although I wish) and the story is not beta'd**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.

"... and before you know it, she broke your heart and took all your money," Jethro ended his lecture. He'd just learned that his newly ex-wife had found her next victim, and as much as Gibbs was glad that Diane was gone, he just couldn't stand idly by, seeing another man running into the same trap. He didn't know Fornell, but there was something about him that caught Jethro's attention; a feeling of affinity that told Jethro he had to warn him.  
"Did she break your heart, Gibbs?"  
Jethro clenched his teeth. "That's none of your business."  
"That's right. It isn't. And Diane and I is none of yours." Fornell grinned and then walked away.  
Jethro didn't try to hold him back. He wanted to, but he knew it was futile. Fornell wouldn't listen. He'd seen it in his eyes; the same desire and infatuation he'd felt, after Diane had worked her magic on him.  
Fornell was already bewitched and there wasn't anything he could do about it - except for waiting for the inevitable to happen. Maybe Fornell would listen to him then; when he was going to tell him 'Told you so', grinning and gloating; from one bastard to another ...

**- The End -**


	75. One of them

**TITLE:** One of them**  
AUTHOR:** Nici**  
CHARACTER: **Tobias Fornell (mention Jethro Gibbs, Jenny Shepard, Trent Kort)**  
GENRE: **Gen, General, Episode tag (for 4.21 "Brothers in Arms")**  
RATING: **PG**  
WORD COUNT: **300**  
SUMMARY: **Fornell noticed that something was different at NCIS, but it took him a while to figure out what had changed ... Written for challenge #176 "Tobias Fornell" for lj's ncisdrabble100.**  
WARNINGS: **English still isn't my native language (although I wish) and the story is not beta'd .**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.

-o-o-o-

It took Fornell a long while to figure out what had changed and why it was bothering him so much. That something had changed, he'd long noticed, but he couldn't put a finger on what exactly it was that was different.

_The director and her special agent._

Gibbs and Shepard had always been a strong unit, a hard nut to crack for everyone – including himself. He had no idea what had happened between these two that the bond between them was so strong that everyone who was alone with them in a room would automatically feel excluded. He wasn't going so far to assume they were doing it on purpose. It was just there and he couldn't even blame them for it.  
But something had changed. Something was different. He had noticed it, when they'd met in the car, but it wasn't until today that he realized what it was.  
While having an eye on Shepard and Kort, who tried to pretend to be just two strangers sharing a park bench, whereas their bodies spoke a different language, it occurred to Fornell what the difference was  
"You don't know what it is either," he said with a triumphant grin, and Jethro's silence was all the proof he needed. Jethro was just as clueless and he was.

_The director and her minion._

Suddenly, Fornell felt good. He was still curious to know what was going on and why he was involved in this, too, but right now he couldn't care less. He no longer was the only one amongst those standing on the outside. Jethro was a part of them, too, and although he felt sorry for his friend (for a minute) the sensation of Jethro and him being equals for once, was too strong to leave any room for sympathy.

**- The End -**


	76. Something is missing

**TITLE:** Something is missing**  
AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTER: **Jenny Shepard/Todd Gelfand (implied Jenny/Jethro)**  
GENRE: **Het, General, Angst (?)**  
RATING: **PG**  
WORD COUNT: **200**  
SUMMARY: **Jenny likes Todd and she enjoys his company. But something (or someone?) is always missing ... Written for prompt #04 "Kiss" for lj's drabble123 and challenge #036 "Guilt" for lj's ncisdrabble100.**  
WARNINGS: **English still isn't my native language (although I wish) and the story is not beta'd**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.

-o-o-o-

When they finally reached her front door, Jenny knew that the moment had come, when she no longer could procrastinate the unavoidable she'd expected to happen all evening; and the problem was that she didn't even know, if she wanted to procrastinate it.  
Todd was a man every woman would love to have in her life, and Jenny felt lucky when she was with him; when they went out for dinner or spent the evening walking around, talking and enjoying each other's company.  
He made her laugh and she liked talking to him. He was good looking, charming ... And still, something was missing.  
She wasn't sure, if he felt it or if it was even fair to continue seeing him, but every time she looked into his eyes or felt his hand reaching out for her, she pushed the guilt away. Afterwards, though, it always returned making her feel bad.  
"It was a nice day," Todd said, finally breaking the silence. Jenny hesitated, but then she nodded.  
"It was."  
Smiling she allowed him to kiss her for the first time, and his kiss was soft and sweet and everything Jenny had imagined, but all she could think of was Jethro.

**- The End -**


	77. The Escort

**TITLE:** The Escort**  
AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTER: **Jenny Shepard, Ducky Mallard**  
GENRE: **Gen, General, episode tag for 3.08 "Under Covers"**  
RATING: **PG**  
WORD COUNT: **200**  
SUMMARY: **"Our lovely Director has asked me to escort her." Written for prompt "Date" for lj's drabble123.**  
WARNINGS: **English still isn't my native language (although I wish) and the story is not beta'd.**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.**  
**

-o-o-o-

As soon as she'd made sure that none of her agents were in danger, Jenny left MTAC. Her whole body was begging for sleep, but she knew that, after the undercover mission had been a success, she had no excuse not to attend the ball. Actually, saving the ball might have turned out to be killing two birds with one stone - if her next mission would be successful, too ...  
As expected, she found Ducky at his desk, working on some paperwork, and she waited to get his attention before explaining her idea. When she ended, they both fell into silence.  
"Are you asking me out on a date, director?" Ducky asked after a while, smirking.  
"Actually, this is me making up for missing Giselle," Jenny replied, amused that Ducky seriously considered she would ask him out on a date. Ducky knew he wasn't her type. Or didn't he?  
"You're not disappointed, are you?" she asked, when his smile vanished, alerting her that she may have been mistaken.  
Ducky laughed. "My dear Jennifer ... Why would I be disappointed? I would be my pleasure to escort you to the ball. That is, if you're sure, you want me?"  
"I am." Jenny smiled.

**- The End -**


End file.
